Second Chance
by Hazel Rayne 008
Summary: Grimmjow is returned as a human and no memories. Third Seat Seira Mayumi finds him and risks her reputation to protect him and begins to have feelings for him while a threat appears in Karakura Town. In the process of everything Grimmjow want his memories to find out the truth but it causes an even bigger problem for the woman he feels connected to. Grimmjow is kinda OOC -Grimm/OC-
1. Prologue

Prologue

Grimmjow walked the dark and destroyed hall of Las Noches. The blood from his chest wound still dripped profusely. Although he gained consciousness, the wound had yet to heal fully. Nnoitra had struck him without warning and now he couldn't even exact revenge; but he, like the others, were dead.

He couldn't seem to grasp the idea that even Ulquiorra was dead; but he could sense no one, not even Aizen. Grimmjow's hand formed a cero and released it into the wall out of frustration. He was alone and that thought bothered him. "How could this happen?" he growled. He could feel his zanpakuto pulse at his side. It almost seemed foreign to him; but something was defiantly there.

His cerulean eyes scanned every inch of the hallway; but saw nothing. Adrenaline surged through him; but before he could call out to the darkness, a cloaked figure appeared before him. "Who the hell are you?" he asked bitterly. There was only silence when there should have been an answer to his question.

"It seems that you're the only one that survived"

The voice was hollow and not really alive; but female. Anger surfaced inside Grimmjow. "Just who are you?" he asked again, this time much louder and harsher than the first time. Again the cloaked figure said nothing to answer his question.

"It's time to release you from all your pain and suffering"

Grimmjow watched as the figure's hand rose up and a clear light glowed above her head. He stood frozen unable to move at all. "What is this?" he asked quietly. The cloaked woman pushed the energy towards Grimmjow's frozen body. The second it touched him, he felt everything escape. His wound closed and healed without a scar; but mostly the anger he felt about everything faded. Flashes of his memories as an espada and before started to appear and then disappear. One minute he could recall them and the next he couldn't remember anything.

"It's a clean slate. No memories, no longer hollow, a fresh start as a human"

Grimmjow couldn't believe what he was hearing. He hadn't been human in so long; but he couldn't object. The memories where gone. He couldn't even remember his name. The hole that once made him hollow was closed and a smooth stomach with abs was there instead. The remains of his hollow mask were gone.

His eyes instinctively closed and he fell into a deep sleep. The cloaked woman pulled the hood away and revealed herself as Nel. Her luscious green-blue hair and hazel eyes glowed with the small amount of light. "I'm sorry; but you deserve a second chance at life" she said quietly. She knelt down next to him and picked him up in her strong arms. She opened a hole to the living world and used the last of her strength to place him behind a bush in a park. She hoped that someone would find him and help him succeed in this new life.

"Goodbye Grimmjow" Nel said with a single tear running down her pale cheek. Her body break away into dust and into the wind.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Seira walked up to the portal that would lead her from the soul society to the world of the living. It was her first mission in the living world and the idea excited her. She felt almost giddy about it; but her best friend, Rukia Kuchiki, warned her to stay focused and that it was easy to get distracted there.

"Seira" Rukia yelled

Seira turned to see her best friend running up to her. She smiled warmly and brushed a lock of her crimson hair away from her pale skin. Her eyes were an unusual blue; but she loved them most about herself. Rukia stopped in front of her and tried to catch her breath before speaking.

"Things have changed" Rukia said.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going with you. My brother feels an experienced soul reaper should accompany you"

Seira's hopes died. She had really thought that her captain, Rukia's brother, would allow her to prove herself; but she was mistaken. Rukia could see her friend's happiness fade when she spoke of her brother's wishes. She honestly felt sorry for her.

"I'm sorry Seira"

"No, it's alright. At least it's you that's accompanying me"

Rukia smiled and gently touched Seira's arm. They stepped through he doors and soon found themselves in the world of the living. Seira took in her new surrounding and was amazed by the tall buildings. Rukia just smiled, knowing that Seira had never seen building like them before.

"It's amazing" Seira said softly.

"Come on" Rukia said with a hint of a giggle in her voice.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm going to introduce you to Ichigo"

Her eyes widened. She had heard of the substitute soul reaper; but never through she'd actually get to meet him. "You do know how to flash step, right?" Rukia asked. Seira shook her head back to reality. "What? Oh, yeah I know how" she stuttered. Rukia couldn't help but laugh at her innocent behavior.

Seira turned and followed Rukia across the town, flash stepping every step of the way. She heard a school bell ring and knew they must be close. Rukia stopped and looked down at the scattering high school students exiting the building. She watched closely for the odd orange hair that she'd grown to like.

"Rukia"

"Yes"

"You care for him, don't you?"

Rukia was caught off guard by her question and she didn't know how to answer it. Her eyes continued to watch for Ichigo. "Yes, I suppose I do" she finally answered quietly; but loud enough that Seira heard.

"There is nothing wrong with that, you know" Seira replied.

"You don't know my family or Renji for that matter"

"You're adopted Rukia. You aren't blood and I doubt the same rules apply to you"

"Perhaps; but my brother would still be furious if he knew, so please lets keeps this between us okay?"

"Okay"

Rukia spotted Ichigo walking out of the building alone. "That's weird" she thought, realizing that he always walked with Chad or Uryu and sometimes Orhime. Something was off and she knew it. Seira noticed Rukia's change in facial expression and looked down to see a young man with bright orange hair. "That must be him" she thought. They waited till he was alone before they appeared before him.

"Rukia, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"On a mission, well accompanying her on a mission" Rukia replied, pointing to Seira next to her.

Ichigo turned to look at the young woman next to Rukia. He had never seen her before and he thought he met most of the soul reapers in the soul society. Her long crimson hair blew in the wind and into her unusual blue eyes. Rukia noticed the confused look upon his face and realized that he'd never met her before.

"Ichigo, this is the newest member of squad six. She's the new third seat, Seira Mayumi"

Ichigo looked from Rukia back to Seira. He could feel her spiritual pressure. It seemed to pulse around him and instigate the hollow inside him.

"Nice to finally meet you, Ichigo" Seira said extending her hand in greeting.

Ichigo took her delicate hand into his and shook it. "Yes, it's a pleasure" he replied. Her head snapped up when she felt another spiritual pressure. It was a hollow's that she knew was for sure.

"It's a hollow" Ichigo said softly.

"It's coming from the park" Rukia replied.

Ichigo changed from human to soul reaper and the three of them raced towards the park. He noticed Seira's personality change. She went from happy to serious in a matter of seconds. He could feel her pressure fluctuate and then he knew that she had the potential to be stronger than a third seat. Rukia looked over at Ichigo and wondered that he was thinking about that made him look so puzzled.

"It's here" Seira said suddenly stopping.

Ichigo and Rukia looked around. They could feel its spiritual pressure; but couldn't see it anywhere. Seira was starting to become annoyed by not being able to see it. There were several kids playing on the playground and she knew that she needed to get the hollow from them. She closed her eyes and listened carefully. Her thumb flipped the hilt of her zanpakuto out of its sheath.

"What is she doing?" Ichigo asked softly.

"Listening for the hollow, she's got a keen sense of spiritual pressure" Rukia explained.

Seira heard the low growls of the hollow and opened her eyes. "Found you" she said and swiftly slashed her zanpakuto in the air. The hollow appeared with a gash in its leg.

"Wow" Ichigo said.

The hollow growled and saliva dripped from its open mouth. Despite its wound, it turned its head away from Seira and slowly walked towards several trees and bushes at the edge of the park.

"Where do you think you're going?" Seira yelled.

It paid no attention to her words. She took one glance at Rukia and Ichigo, and then flash stepped after the beast. They instantly followed her. Seira got in front of the hollow and instinctively looked down.

A man lay unconscious. He had cerulean hair and toned skin. He wore strange white clothes that resembled espada clothing; but she knew he wasn't one. He didn't have a hole anywhere that she could see and no remains of a mask on his face. He was human; but the hollow wanted him, it was obvious and then she felt the faint pulse of spiritual pressure.

"Seira" Rukia yelled.

She immediately stopped when she saw who was on the ground next to Seira. "Ichigo is that who I think it is?" she asked almost speechless. He turned to look at the unconscious body at Seira's feet. His eyes widened. "Grimmjow" he said quietly.


	3. Chapter 2

**XxXxX I'd like to thank the people who have viewed and took the time to read this story so far. I'd also like to thank XD-Kaycee for leaving the first review. It means a lot to me when people leave reviews, even if they r negative ones. So guys please review your thoughts I'd love to hear what you have to say. So on to the next chapter…. XxXxX**

Chapter 2

Ichigo was stunned by what he was seeing. His eyes narrowed and reached behind his back for the hilt of his zanpakuto. The white fabric floated up and away from the blade. Rukia watched as his emotions twisted inside. Things were never settled properly between him and Grimmjow. Nnoitra saw to that. Seira's eyes shifted from the hollow before her to Ichigo. She could feel his spiritual pressure grow by the second.

"Back off Ichigo, this one is mine" Seira snapped.

Rukia had never heard that tone escape from her lips. Something was up and she knew it. "Was it because she feels she needs to protect Grimmjow?" she asked herself. The hollow took another step closer toward the unconscious Grimmjow. Seira slashed her zanpakuto again and made another gash in its leg. "You can't have him" she yelled.

Ichigo turned to look at Rukia. "Does she not know who he is?" he asked. She just looked at him. "No, she was still in the academy when the war was going on" she replied. He turned and flash stepped in front of the hollow next to Seira.

"I don't need your help" she snapped again.

"Don't be stubborn" he replied.

Seira growled in irritation. "Back off" she snarled and raised her zanpakuto up. Her fingers touched the blade delicately. "Rise, Seinaru Kaze" Wind blew strongly around them. Her spiritual pressure escaladed and Ichigo caught a glimpse of what she'd been hiding.

Seira's blade turned into a steel staff with silver rings at the top. Her hair received several streaks of black that signified her change. Her eyes opened and glared at the hollow, who was continuing to get closer to the unconscious man near her feet.

Ichigo took the hint he wasn't needed. He flash stepped back to Rukia, who seemed to be at a loss for words. Seira wanted to end this quickly so she could tend to the unconscious victim. "Shukufukusare ta Kuuki" she said softly. The wind started to shift and Ichigo could see little blades in the air surrounding Seira.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Seira has holy powers and it combines with that of her zanpakuto's, it's lethal" Rukia answered.

Seira moved her zanpakuto around and the blades started to rush at the hollow, slashing it to bits. She took the bladed point of the staff and drove it into its head. The hollow started to dust away and all that was left was a small blood stain on the grass.

Ichigo wanted to say something to her before she went to Grimmjow's body; but something seemed off. Grimmjow's spiritual pressure used to be dark and sinister; but this wasn't. Seira sheathed her zanpakuto and knelt down next to the unconscious man.

"Seira" Rukia said.

"Can you help me? I was never good at kido" she replied.

"Listen to me"

"What?"

"That is Grimmjow, an espada" she explained.

Seira looked back down at the man Rukia called Grimmjow. There was no hole she could see and no mask what-so-ever. "He's human, can't you sense it" Seira replied. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow and noticed exactly what the young soul reaper spoke of.

"Look at him, Rukia" Ichigo said.

Rukia stepped closer and scanned him and gasped with the realization. "How is that possible?" she asked turning away. Seira knew that he wouldn't feel her if she touched him. He looked so helpless lying there; but if he was who they claimed him to be, then he was the enemy.

"What should we do?" Ichigo asked.

"How can you ask that? Look at him; he's unconscious and vulnerable here. If I had a body, I'd be helping him" Seira yelled.

"That's because you haven't see or been the victim of the things he's done" Rukia replied calmly.

"I can always bring him to my house until we figure out what to do about it" Ichigo volunteered.

Seira lit up. Rukia sighed heavily; but agreed. Ichigo returned to his body and knelt down next to Grimmjow to carry his limp body. He scanned him discreetly and he found no hollow hole at all. It meant he was human after all. Seira and Rukia followed closely behind and soon found themselves at Ichigo's house. "Just head in through my bedroom window, I'll leave Grimmjow in the care of my dad" he said.

Seira wanted to object; but she knew that she was in no position to argue. Rukia urged her up through the window and waited. They were silent. Rukia turned to look at Seira, who was taking in the scenery. "Seira, I want you to know how dangerous this man really is"

"Don't, I already read all the reports about him weeks ago. You saw for yourself that he is human"

"Yes, and I need to do my own research back in the soul society about this"

Before she could respond to Rukia, Ichigo opened the door. "Did I interrupt?" he asked. Rukia rolled her eyes and turned her back on Seira. "No" she replied.

"Ichigo how is he?" Seira asked.

"Fine, needs rest mostly" he replied.

Seira was relieved. Rukia admired her compassion; but it was her greatest weakness as well. "I need to go back to the soul society to do research on this" Rukia said. Ichigo's eyes met hers and they locked together. Seira could feel the tension between them and felt their genuine feelings for each other. She turned her head slightly so as not to be obvious with staring.

"Be careful" Ichigo said.

"Always" Rukia replied.

She smiled at him and then turned to look at Seira. "I need you to stay here with Ichigo. Fine Kisuke Urahara and see if he knows anything" Rukia said. She took one final glance at Ichigo and then leapt out the window. Seira felt like she had done something wrong to upset Rukia. "Is Rukia angry with me?"

Ichigo looked at the hurt soul reaper. "She's just concerned. You have a great deal of compassion and Grimmjow is ruthless" he replied.

"Ichigo" his father's voice called.

"Hide over there. He'll be able to see you" Ichigo whispered.

Isshin Kurosaki walked into his son's room with a smile upon his face. "What's up" Ichigo asked. Seira held her breath for news about the human. "He's fine and I'm sure he will be waking up soon" Isshin replied and turned on his heel to leave.

"I need a gigai" Seira said.

"Well I know who you need to see" Ichigo replied.

Ichigo changed into a soul reaper, leaving his body on his bed, and they leapt out the window. He led her to a small candy shop at a corner of town. It wasn't long before they were greeted by a slightly tall, toned man with a green and white striped hat on his blonde hair.

"Ichigo, so nice to see you. What brings you here?"

"Seira, meet Kisuke Urahara" Ichigo introduced.

Kisuke took a look at her. Her eyes bore into him and he wondered who she was. "Hello Kisuke; my name is Seira Mayumi, the third seat of squad six" she introduced.

"Squad six huh? You have quite the captain. What can I do for you?" Kisuke asked.

"I need a gigai"

"Well then you've come to the right place"

**XxXx Well this is what Seira's zanpakuto means and the attack she used on the hollow…**

**Rise Seinaru Kaze/ Rise Holy Winds**

**Shukufukusare ta Kuuki/ Blessed Air XxXxX **


	4. Chapter 3

**XxXx I know this story has kind of a slow start for all you romance fans; but I promise there will be moments soon. Grimmjow will probably be out of character while he has no memories, so bear with me. I'd like to thank the ones who favorite and follow this story. I'm happy you like it enough to favorite or follow it. On to the next chapter…. XxXx**

Chapter 3

Kisuke smiled and allowed his visitors inside the shop. Tessai was sweeping the floor when they walked in. He had a look of confusion upon his face. Ichigo watched Seira closely. Her facial expressions were unreadable. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine" she replied rather quickly, which meant she was lying.

He didn't push the issue and left her alone. Kisuke studied Seira's appearance so he could create a gigai for her. "So what brings you to the world of the living?" he asked the solemn woman standing next to Ichigo.

"A mission. There is a garganta opened here and hollows continue to pour out of it. There is still no word on how it happened" Seira explained.

Ichigo's eyes widened; but it made sense to him. There had been an increase of hollows over the last few days. "I wonder if it has anything to do with Grimmjow" he said. Kisuke stopped instantly and looked up at Ichigo.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"We found Grimmjow unconscious and very human today in the park" Ichigo replied.

Back in the soul society, Rukia rushed to see her captain, Jushiro Ukitake, and see if he knew of anything. She stopped at the office of her captain and let out a long sigh. Kiyone and Sentaro greeted her warmly. They began to bicker with each other soon after. Jushiro Ukitake walked into the room to see what all the fuss was about.

"Rukia, I thought you were in the world of the living" he said.

"I was; but there was an occurrence that I was hoping you'd know the answer to" she replied.

"An occurrence? What kind?"

"The sixth espada Grimmjow has been found; but he is human"

Jushiro looked confused for a moment; but quickly went to serious. "It would explain the garganta hole" he said. Rukia was even more confused. "What do you mean, sir" she asked. His gentle eyes found hers and put her at ease almost instantly.

"A hollow can only become human when another hollow gives up their life for them. He or she probably used their last bit of life to open the garganta; but died before they could close it"

"What does it mean for them to become human?"

"Well they have no memories; but their powers somewhat remain"

Rukia couldn't fathom what he captain was telling her. She closed her eyes and thought about her fight with espada number nine, Aaroniero Arruruerie, and how he used her memories against her. "What should I do about this?" she asked softly.

"Rukia, it's a second chance that someone was willing to give him"

She understood his meaning and smiled. He suddenly started to cough. Rukia knew what was happening. His illness was breaking through. Kiyone and Sentaro rushed in and urged Jushiro into his room. "Sorry Rukia, this needs to be cut off" Kiyone said.

Rukia understood. The health of her captain was a priority to her. She left and found herself face to face with Renji Abrari. "Renji" she said softly. His brown eyes met her violet ones. "I heard you were back" he said.

"I was only here to ask my captain a question. I'm going back. Seira's still there"

"Do you need some help?"

"No, I think I have it covered"

"Ichigo is helping you isn't he?"

She couldn't form words in her mouth. Renji became unpredictable when it came to Ichigo and her lately. He looked at her with defeated eyes and it made her feel guilty for pushed a dear friend away. A sigh escaped her lips and she decided to tell him what was going on.

Kisuke finished Seira's gigai. He explained how a hollow could become human. Ichigo needed to figure out how to deal with the knowledge. Seira tried out her new gigai and found herself attached to it; but before they could leave two spiritual pressures spiked near the candy shop. Kisuke looked at Ichigo and shrugged. Seira sighed and got out of her new gigai. She turned to walk out the door. Two hollows emerged from the open garganta; but what caught her attention were the ones behind them. "Menos Grande" she whispered.

"Seira" Ichigo said walking up to her.

She turned to look at him. He was a soul reaper and this time she didn't argue about it. "We need to get rid of them quickly" she said. Ichigo rushed after the menos. A small smile crept onto her face as she pulled her zanpakuto from its sheath at her side.

"Rise, Seinaru Kaze" she called.

Kisuke watched from the doorway. Her movements were relaxed and fluid. She was a prodigy and it seemed unlikely that she would stay a third seat. Even now he could sense her hidden abilities. His eyes watched her destroy the two hollows easily enough. A red glow formed from a menos's mouth. She moved quickly out of the way with shunpo only for another menos to fire a cero at her.

"Seira" Ichigo yelled.

"Roar, Zabimaru"

Zabimaru's snake like body shielded Seira from the cero. Seira uncovered her eyes to see Renji and Rukia there. Her lieutenant had protected her. His crimson hair blew into his eyes. Seira felt stupid to allow herself to be open to that attack.

"I'm sorry, sir" Seira said bowing her head to her superior.

"Don't worry about it, Seira" Renji replied.

Ichigo finished the remaining menos off. They were safe for the time being. Seira turned from the others and retrieved her gigai. "So you found Grimmjow" Renji said to Ichigo.

"Yeah, he's unconscious at my house" he replied.

"We need to get back there. If what I learned is true, then we have out work cut out for us" Rukia said.

Seira walked out of Kisuke's shop in her gigai. Renji looked down upon her. Besides Rukia, he never felt the need to protect someone until she came along. He couldn't figure out of it was a warrior protecting his subordinate thing or something much deeper.

"Renji" Rukia said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"It's nothing, let's go" he replied.

Ichigo led them back to his house. Renji and Rukia got into their gigai's and followed Ichigo into his house. Seira looked around for Grimmjow. "He's over here" Ichigo said. She followed him into a different room. Grimmjow lay on a bed. His cerulean hair completely messed up and sticking up and several different directions just made him even more handsome to her. Renji watched her sit down in the chair next to his bed. He knew that she had major amounts of compassion but this was unheard of.

"So what did you learn about him?" Seira asked.

"The only way a hollow can become human if for another to willingly give their life up. Captain Ukitake said he or she took Grimmjow here, opened the garganta but died before he or she could close it" Rukia explained.

"That's what Urahara said" Ichigo replied.

"He also said that it's like a second chance. Grimmjow won't have any memories and diluted powers"

**XxXx Well there is another chapter down. I'm currently writing the next it should be up tonight or tomorrow. I hope the explanation of how a hollow becomes human doesn't seem too farfetched. Review please and let me know what you thing. XxXx**


	5. Chapter 4

**XxXx Thank you for the new ones who added this story to their favorites or added this story to the ones you follow. I'd like to thank XD-Kaycee for another review of this story. To answer your questions, as far as I know the idea of how Grimmjow became human was made up by me. On to the next chapter and Grimmjow's first awake appearance XxXx**

Chapter 4

Seira looked down at the sleeping man. She couldn't understand why they were still being cautious, if he was human with no memories of the things he's done. She reached out to move a lock of his hair out of his closed eyes. Renji felt a surge of anger at her gesture. Rukia watched Renji closely and noticed his reaction. "Renji, Ichigo can I speak with you outside?" she asked. Seira paid no attention to what her best friend said.

Ichigo elbowed Renji in the ribs to snap him out of his trance. "What the hell?" he snapped then saw Rukia's facial expression.

"Come on" Ichigo said and they walked outside with Rukia.

"Ichigo, I need you to go back to Urahara and ask him if he knows a way to close the garganta" Rukia said almost rushed.

"Okay, I guess; but what are you guys going to do?" he asked.

"I need to talk to Renji and then watch Seira"

"I'll follow you after she's done talking" Renji replied quietly.

"Okay"

Ichigo walked away. He noticed something was on Rukia's mind ever since Renji arrived with her; but he didn't want to pry into her business. Renji turned to look at his best friend. Her eyes seemed to quiver with emotion. He tilted his head in confusion. "Why are you looking at me like that, it's creepy?" he asked.

"You care about her don't you?" she asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Renji never realized how perceptive Rukia really was with emotions. He didn't want to admit anything he wasn't sure of himself; but his growing anger whenever Seira paid attention to Grimmjow was a sure sign. "Renji, it's obvious; or at least to me it is" she explained taking a step closer to him.

"You're imagining things. She's a squad member that's all" he replied turning his head away from her.

He could feel her hand hold onto his. His head turned back to look her in the eyes. "I'm here for you" she spoke and then turned to walk back inside Ichigo's house. Renji stood frozen for a few moments taking everything in before following Ichigo.

Seira continued to sit next to Grimmjow. The nagging feeling that the reason Rukia wanted to talk to Ichigo and Renji alone was because of her. She didn't think she did anything wrong; but she couldn't shake the feeling. Movement caught her attention and saw Grimmjow start to stir in his sleep. His eyes slowly opened and the shade of blue matched the color of his hair. Seira's breath was caught in her throat and she couldn't seem to breathe. His appearance was absolutely breathtaking to her. He stiffly turned his head and made eyes contact with her.

"You're awake, that's good" Seira said softly.

"Where am I?" he asked trying to sit up.

His body felt stiff and ridged. All the muscles felt strained and sore; but in the back of his mind there was something missing and couldn't place; because he couldn't remember anything at all. Seira didn't know how to answer his question and she knew he'd have a million more, ones she didn't think she could answer.

"Where the hell am I? Who the hell are you?" he snapped.

His patience was growing thin and panic was setting in; but he wasn't about to let her see that. Seira felt the panic in his voice. "My name is Seira Mayumi and I'm the one who found you" she replied. Grimmjow starred at her harshly. "What did you do to me? Why can't I remember anything?" he yelled. This was what she feared; but before she could answer him, Rukia opened the door and walked in. She stopped dead in her tracked when she saw Grimmjow awake and sitting up. The look on his face bore into her and sent a chill up her spine.

"So you're awake" Rukia said softly.

"Who are you and why the hell can't I remember anything?" he yelled again.

Rukia looked at Seira and debated on telling him the truth. Seira felt helpless and didn't know what to do. She never thought he'd react that harshly. Rukia took a step towards the confused man. "Do you remember anything at all" she asked.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at her, wondering where she was getting at. "No, nothing" he muttered. Rukia took another step and watched Seira's expression change again. "No even your name" she said again. Grimmjow's eyes narrowed and anger swelled. "No, now tell me what you know; because it's pretty damn obvious you know something" he replied between clenched teeth.

"You're name in Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez" Rukia replied.

Seira closed her eyes defeated. Rukia was ruining his second chance. She didn't know what would happen if something triggered his memories. Would he return to his former self? Would he want revenge on the Soul Society?

Grimmjow turned away from Rukia. That name felt foreign to him; but it triggered his curiosity to know what the girl knew about him. "What else do you know?" he asked calmly. Rukia starred at him long and hard. "That's all I know" she replied. She didn't want to tell him everything; but she did want to see what he'd do if he knew. Seira turned and started to walk away. "Seira" Rukia said but she ignored her call. She needed some air. Nothing she said would change anything. No one ever listened to her.

"Girl" Grimmjow called.

"My name is Seira and I already told you that"

Before Grimmjow could say anything else, she walked out the door. Rukia just watched and wondered what was wrong. Before the silence could be broken, Rukia felt the spiritual pressure of several hollows. She studied Grimmjow's face as it changed. "What is this sensation I'm feeling?" he asked quietly, it was barely a whisper.

"Come see for yourself" Rukia replied.

Outside Ichigo's house Seira stood as a soul reaper, the hilt of her zanpakuto in her hand. She heard the door open and she saw Rukia with Grimmjow in the doorway. His eyes widened at seeing her sudden new appearance and then watching a hollow approaching them. "What the hell is that thing?" he asked loudly.

"So you can see it and Seira?" Rukia asked.

"Of course I can" he replied.

"So it is true"

"So what is true? Damnit woman you better tell me what the hell is going on"

Rukia could see his hollow personality surface and wondered if he was like that when he was human the first time. The hollow fastly closed in and Seira could see two more behind it. She pulled her zanpakuto from her side and ignored the face she had an audience.

"What is she?" he muttered.

Rukia took that chance to tell him something else about his past that he'd forgotten. "She's a soul reaper" she said simply as if it was no big deal at all. Grimmjow studied Seira closely and watched as she leapt into the air after the hollow. It took a snap at her; but her body twisted and the point of her blade was driven into its head.

Grimmjow watched the crimson haired beauty fight monsters that seemed familiar to him. Seira drove her zanpakuto into the last hollows head. The dust started to dissolve into the air and she landed back onto her feet. She re-sheathed her zanpakuto at her side and turned to look at Rukia and Grimmjow; but before she could even take a step towards them, a red light engulfed her quickly and exploded upon impact.

"Seira" Rukia yelled.

**XxXx Well that was chapter four and the next one will be up very soon. I really hope everyone has enjoyed this story so far. Keep reading and review XxXx**


	6. Chapter 5

**XxXx I really appreciate the story followers and the favorite adds. I would really enjoy some more reviews thought; but I can't complain too much, this story has been one of my more popular ones, so I thank everyone for taking the time to read it. I realize that Grimmjow is slightly out of character; but I didn't want to shadow his personality to a tee, I wanted him to be slightly different since he has no memories. Well here is Chapter 5 and I hope you enjoy it…..enjoy and review XxXx**

Chapter 5

Rukia scanned the area. She knew that a cero was fired; but where from she didn't know. Grimmjow looked on completely confused and worried about the crimson haired woman. He turned and saw another creature that was unlike the previous ones he had seen. "There" he said pointing in the direction of the tall black creature with a long pointed nose. Several white spikes were around its neck.

"Menos Grande" she whispered.

The hollow screeched and started to close in. The dust started to fade from the ground and Seira was safely tucked in Renji's arms. Zabimaru was wrapped around them as a shield. She opened her eyes and looked up at who was holding her.

"Lieutenant Abrari" she said softly.

Renji looked down at his subordinate. His brown eyes made contact with her blue ones. The moment seemed like an eternity to him; but she smiled at him and it warmed him completely to the core. He reluctantly let go of her and she turned her attention to the menos closing in.

Seira pulled her zanpakuto from its sheath once more and her eyes narrowed at the sight of the tall hollow coming her way. Her fingers danced up the blade gently. "Rise, Seinaru Kaze" she called. The wind started to pick up. Her blade once again turned into the metal staff with a bladed tip.

Grimmjow's eyes couldn't seem to turn away from the scene. All of what was happening seemed all too familiar to him. He could feel Seira's spiritual pressure growing but he had no clue what it was he was feeling.

"What the hell is this feeling I have?" he asked.

Rukia looked at him debating on giving him the explanation he seemed to want. "It's called spiritual pressure. Hollows have a darker pressure than soul reapers and Seira's is growing. I'm surprised you're able to stand at all" she commented.

Grimmjow didn't like her attitude towards him; but his attention was continuously drawn to Seira's frame. Her crimson hair twisted and turned around her curved body and her eyes danced with her energy. She leapt at the creature the woman next to him called a hollow. The same red glow formed at its mouth and she was flying right at it.

"You better not die woman, I have questions for you" he whispered to himself; but Rukia heard.

She wondered if watching her risk her life to protect him caused him to slightly become softer. In a split second, Seira vanished from his sight and reappeared in front of the menos, starring at it straight in the eyes. She lifted her zanpakuto above her head. "Shinseisutoomu" she called. A large tornado like wind twister formed with thousands of blades inside its winds. Seira's hand moved and the twister sped at the menos. The blades tore at the lone hollow over and over again until there was nothing left of it.

Grimmjow was dumbfounded by her abilities. His eyes followed her until she landed back down on the ground. She rested her zanpakuto back at her side and immediately made eyes contact with him. They started at each other for a few moments, until Renji cleared his throat and interrupted.

"This is getting dangerous" Seira said breaking the silence between them.

Renji's eyes narrowed at Grimmjow. In his mind, the problems they were having were his entire fault; and the woman that easily made him weak in the knees is all about protecting him. Rukia noticed even more behavior changes in her best friend and it worried her.

"Come on let's all wait for Ichigo in his house" Rukia said.

No one said a word but followed anyway. Rukia opened the front door to see Isshin standing there with his arms crossed. The look upon his face was a complete sign that he'd seen and heard everything that happened outside.

"I see my patient is up and walking around" he said.

"Yes, he woke up a little while ago" Seira replied.

"And you are?"

"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Seira Mayumi"

Isshin starred at her for a long moment. Rukia knew that his comedian side would come out at any time; but before he could say anything Ichigo walked through the front door. His face was solemn and Rukia's heart ached to comfort him. Something was wrong and it could only mean one thing.

"Ichigo" she said softly.

"Kisuke didn't know anything; but he had Yoruichi looking into things" he replied.

Seira took a step closer to the very upset orange haired teenage. She looked up at him, her eyes quivered upon feeling his saddened emotions. He inhaled a sharp breath when he looked upon her face. "I promise I will not allow anything to happen to your hometown" she said.

"Thank you, Seira"

"I think there's been enough excitement for one day. Everyone should get some rest" Isshin said walking away silently, which was so unlike him.

Rukia took her leave and walked up the stairs to Yuzu and Karin's room. Ichigo looked at Renji. "You can crash here if you want" he said. Renji raised an eyebrow at him and could only silently agree with a nod of his head.

"Seira, my sisters' room is upstairs and on the right. Rukia should be up there as well" Ichigo said turning his head in Grimmjow's direction.

"Let me guess, I get to stay in the room I woke up on" Grimmjow said, beating Ichigo to the punch.

"That or the couch; but you can fight Renji for that" he replied and walked away towards the stairs.

Grimmjow glanced at Seira walking up the stairs. She seemed to put his body on alert when she was close. Renji hopped over the back of the couch to land on the cushion. He instinctively walked back into the room he woke up in.

Seira tossed and turned. Every time she fell asleep she could see the garganta spilling more hollows out of it and her lieutenant dying trying to protect her. Her body jerked upright and quietly got up from the cot. She tip-toed out of the room, careful not to awaken the others and went downstairs.

Renji was softly snoring on the couch. His crimson hair sprawled out all over the pillow, she had never seen him without his hair being pulled up. She gently lowered a blanket over his body and proceeded to the front door.

"Where do you think you're going, woman?"

Grimmjow's voice entered her head and she froze. She turned her head to see him leaning against the doorframe of the room he was staying in. He was shirtless and all his muscles seemed to shimmer with the light of the moon directly hitting them. Seira gulped at the sight of him. "I need some air, I can't sleep" she replied quietly. He slowly started to walk closer to her. She could hear his bare feet pad across the floor. He towered over her by a good five or six inches. Several stains of his hair fell into his eyes.

"I want some answers and I think you can give them to me" he said with a demanding tone that only seemed to agitate her.

**XxXx Sorry it took so long to update; but the holiday's kind of got in the way. 'Shineisutoomu' means Holy Storm. XxXx**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Seira ignored his demanding tone. She figured he'd been through enough in the last forty-eight hours. Her expression softened and she twisted the knob to the front door. Grimmjow watched her walk outside without so much as a glance in his direction. He followed her, determined to get his answers; but when he turned to look for her she was standing in the middle of the street staring up at the moon.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" she asked quietly.

Grimmjow had no idea where she was going with her words; but he wanted her to answer his questions. He looked up at the moon and felt the calming effects. "Yeah I guess" he replied. She turned to look at him. The wind blew through her hair and the light hit her in just the right angle. It almost took his breath away to look at her.

"What do you want to know?" she asked.

"Why can't I remember anything?"

"That's hard to give you an answer to that when I don't even know. I found you unconscious in the park. A hollow wanted you so I protected you"

Grimmjow started to walk closer to her; but she walked away towards the back yard. He followed her and watched her sit down on the damp grass. "I'm sorry this is what you woke up to" she said pulling her knees to her chest.

He knelt down next to her and studied her face. Tears were starting to form in the corners of her eyes. "This isn't you fault" he said. She outright laughed at his comment.

"Maybe no; but I have no idea how to stop it" she replied.

"All of this feels familiar to me and I don't know why"

"Maybe someday you'll remember; but for now maybe you should made the most of what life you have now"

He turned to look at Seira. He could tell she was desperately holding back her tears. "So why do you protect me when your comrades seem to not like me much?" he asked. She smiled slightly. "I'm not heartless. Renji is jealous. He has a crush on me and his jealousy has gotten worse since you arrived" she started.

"He seems like a decent guy, why not be with him?"

"There are several reasons why"

"And what would those be?"

She didn't know if telling him that she felt drawn to him was a good idea; but she wasn't about to lie to him. "I'm already lying enough to him" she thought.

"He's my lieutenant for one and it's wrong"

"Pssh, that shouldn't stop someone"

"Why are you so interested in this?"

"I'm not; I'm just trying to figure you out"

Seira started to blush. She was thankful that it was dark outside and her flushed cheeks remained hidden. "Renji is a good person; but I can only see him as a friend. When I found you, I felt drawn to you for some reason" she admitted without even thinking of what his reaction would be. Knowing who he was before he became human, she figured he's just laugh at her with malice; but now all she saw was a confused man with too many emotions that he couldn't even remember how to use or know what they were.

"Maybe that's what I feel when you're around; but I honestly don't know" he replied.

Seira felt his inner turmoil and reached for his hand. His skin was slightly rougher than her own. The second she touched his hand, he started to feel a warmth flow through his body. She knew that she shouldn't touch him with any spiritual pressure; but she couldn't seem to shut it off.

She almost felt weak, like he was sucking away her strength. The energy flowed into Grimmjow, warming him. He had no idea what was going on; but he was starting to feel more complete the more energy he felt.

"Grimmjow" she whispered.

Images started to flow into his mind. Hollows appeared and one that was panther-like. It felt familiar and connected to him. He watched as the images evolved as the panther-like hollow evolved into human-like. He saw himself with a hold in his stomach and fragments of a hollow mask on his right jaw bone, along with the white hakama, black sash and white jacket with the collar upturned.

Grimmjow knew they were the same clothes he was wearing at that very moment. He pulled his hand away from Seira. She gasped for a breath of air and leaned forward, he hand gripping the wet grass to keep herself from falling over.

"What…What did you…do to me?" she panted.

Grimmjow snapped out of the trance he was in to see her on all fours panting, gasping for air and trying to steady her breathing. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" he cut himself off, knowing she was no longer listening. He watched her collapse onto the ground.

"Seira" he called shaking her gently to try and wake her.

His panicked voice alerted Renji out of his slumber. He rushed outside to see Grimmjow carrying Seira's unconscious body. Renji's eyes narrowed and anger swelled. "What the hell did you do to her?"

"Now isn't the time to be yelling at me soul reaper" he snarled back.

Ichigo and Rukia rushed outside to see what all the commotion was about. Rukia's eyes widened when she saw Seira unconscious in Grimmjow's arms. She hadn't sensed anything strong enough to defeat her. "What happened, Grimmjow?" she pleaded. He could sense how upset she was and guilt surfaced another emotion he was starting to remember.

"I'll call Orihime" Ichigo said softly and turned to walk back inside the house.

"Come on, let's get her into bed" Rukia suggested.

Grimmjow didn't argue. He followed her back inside and laid her gently on the bed he was occupying. He turned to face three sets of eyes. Renji's were harsh and bitter, Rukia's pleaded for an answer and Ichigo's were emotionless from what he could tell.

"Now talk" Renji said through clenched teeth.

"Calm down, Renji" Rukia said touching his arm gently.

Grimmjow did not like how the soul reaper talked to him; but he did understand his emotions. "She said she couldn't sleep and went outside to get some air. I followed her because I wanted some answers. She told me how she found me and why she protects me. She tried to comfort me by taking my hand; but that's when it happened" he started to explain.

"When what happened?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Her energy seemed to flow into me and I could see images of my past or at least I believe they were; but when I pulled my hand away I realized that I had drained her of her spiritual energy"

"You could have killed her" Renji bellowed.

"Keep your voice down" Rukia snapped.

Renji completely snapped. He rushed forward and grabbed Grimmjow by the collar of his jacket. He turned his head away from the soul reaper's gaze. Renji's arm reached back to punch him; but Grimmjow's forearm black the attempt. "You think I wanted that to happen to her? She's been the only one that's given a damn about me since I've been here" he said sternly.

Renji let go of his collar and quickly took the opportunity to punch him. Grimmjow's head snapped to the side; but he didn't flinch. "Do you really think I wanted to remember that I was a hollow?" he asked as he straightened his head.

**XxXx Well there is Chapter 6. Grimmjow has some of his memories, not all of them. He pulled his hand away before he could see the rest. I hope you all enjoyed reading. Please review XxXx**


	8. Chapter 7

**XxXx Thanks to everyone who still is reading this story. It means a lot to me. I'd still like to see some more reviews though. I also want to thank the musical composer of Bleach for creating the song 'Soundscape to Ardor' that song inspired this chapter XxXx**

Chapter 7

Three sets of eyes went wide and Grimmjow knew it was true. He used to be a hollow, evil and everything the woman next to him fought against. Everything became blurred and he didn't know how to respond to the realization. "So it's true, I was a hollow?" he asked with his eyes never leaving Seira's prone body.

"Yes" Rukia answered in a hushed whisper.

A knock on the front door interrupted the conversation from going any further. Ichigo walked slowly and allowed Orihime Inoe inside. Grimmjow turned to see a petite auburn haired girl with overly large breasts and slim figure.

When her eyes met his, he felt like he knew her. Orihime was surprised to see him standing there, even though Ichigo explained to her the situation. "Orihime, I'm so glad you're here" Rukia said hugging the taller girl tightly.

"Don't worry Rukia; I'll fix her up in a jiffy"

Orihime smiled and started to walk closer to Seira. Grimmjow stood next to her, protecting her. He was very different than she remembered; but he looked just the same except the hollow hole in his abdomen and the remains of his mask on his jaw were gone.

"Grimmjow, give her some room to work" Rukia said as nice as she could muster.

He reluctantly backed away from Seira and stood firm, never taking his eyes off her. Orihime looked back at Grimmjow realizing that he cared about the hurt woman lying in front of her. She smiled "Don't worry, she'll be fine; I promise" she said again, trying to calm Grimmjow.

"Soten Kisshun, I reject" she called softly.

An orange glow surrounded Seira. Watching Orihime work seemed even more familiar; but he couldn't remember why. Her eyes narrowed in frustration. It was taking longer than she first thought. "This is going to take a while. Her spiritual energy was nearly drained completely" she said calmly.

Grimmjow couldn't believe that he'd almost killed her. He knew he needed to get out of there quickly before something else happened to her. As if she could hear his thoughts, Seira slowly opened her eyes and looked straight at him. Orihime was impressed by how quickly she seemed to be recovering.

"Don't…go" she pleaded.

"Seira, you can't be serious. He nearly killed you" Renji blurted out in frustration.

Seira knew Renji would react that way; but it wasn't Grimmjow's fault. It was her zanpakuto's fault. Her zanpakuto momentarily had a mind of its own, using a technique she didn't think she had. Seinaru Kaze appeared to her while she was out of consciousness. It was a woman dressed in a Victorian dress of red and black. Her hair was long and blonde with a red rose pinned at her right ear.

Seira had communicated many times with her zanpakuto; but never in that form. She always appeared to her as golden winds; but she explained her reasoning and why she acted out on her own. Grimmjow was a special case. No hollow had ever successfully survived over forty-eight hours of being human, let alone still find things familiar enough to be curious about their memories.

"He's right Seira" Grimmjow finally said breaking the awkward silence.

No one expected him to respond that way, not even Renji. He looked at the cerulean haired man and saw the despair upon his face. Never once did he think he'd see despair on the face of the sixth espada, known for his cutthroat ruthlessness

Seira attempted to sit up and succeeded, surprising everyone. Her eyes were beginning to regain their color. "No, you're all wrong" she said in a frustrated yell. Orihime's healing aura was dispersed with Seira's energy. She gasped in shock.

"How did you…" Orihime asked unable to complete her question.

She backed up and hit Ichigo's chest. He steadied her and she turned to walk farther back. Seira stood up rigidly; but her eyes glared at Renji and Grimmjow. Her eyes bore into Renji and made him feel inferior. Her strength had magnified and it seemed to be on a whole new level.

"He didn't try to kill me. My zanpakuto had a mind of its own" Seira explained.

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked.

"She came to me while I was out. She explained why she did what she did. The moment I touched Grimmjow's hand, it was a gateway for her to use a technique I didn't' even know I could use. My spiritual energy flowed into him, sustaining him fully and allowed him to remember some memories"

"So you're saying your zanpakuto had a moment of acting on her own and used a technique that sustained Grimmjow completely" Rukia asked.

"She said he's the only hollow to have ever survived beyond forty-eight hours after becoming human and she wanted to make sure he'd make it"

Grimmjow couldn't believe what he was hearing. His eyes searched Seira's for a lie; but all that reflected in them was honesty and pure intentions. How could he leave when he felt so connected to her? Unfortunately he knew that he needed to or she'd end up dying protecting him.

Rukia was confused about her friend's zanpakuto having a mind of its own. She needed to ask about it; but coming right out and asking would be kind of rude. Orihime started to close the distance between Seira and herself. The soul reaper before her was unlike any she'd ever seen, including Ichigo.

"How would a zanpakuto know the history of hollow's becoming human?" Renji asked bitterly.

Seira's eyes widened. She hadn't expected someone to ask about her zanpakuto. Rukia noticed something was wrong when she looked at her eyes. Seira wanted to avoid telling the secret of the origin of her precious zanpakuto.

"My zanpakuto wasn't born from me. It found me while I was at the academy" she admitted.

"Why did you keep that a secret?" Renji asked.

"I knew how you'd react; but that's not even the bad part"

"Seira, it's okay. We won't judge you. We know you and there is nothing about you that isn't pure of heart" Rukia encouraged.

Seira lowered her eyes to the floor and took several steps away from Grimmjow's bed. "Don't bet on that" she whispered but they all heard her. Grimmjow just watched as Renji grabbed her hand and reached with his other hand to cup her cheek.

"You are the most pure hearted person I know, Seira; and I've been happy to know that you're in the 6th squad with me" Renji said with a smile that would warm any woman's heart.

"Lieutenant I…" she started but lost her words for a moment. "Stop being formal with me" Renji said releasing her from his touch.

Grimmjow noticed how uncomfortable she was being that close to her superior; but he didn't' know how to approach anything without getting punched in the face again. Seira's eyes locked with his and in that moment she could tell she felt more comfortable.

"Seinaru Kaze is an arrancar resurreccion recycled" she admitted.

Seira waited for the call to be arrested; but no one said a word. The silence was killing her; but she saw the looks on their faces and knew she'd be forever an outcast. She didn't wait to hear what they could say to her. She rushed passed them all, stumbling a little until she was outside and running down the street.


	9. Chapter 8

**XxXx Thanks to all my continued supporters. I really pleased with the way this story is turning out. I wasn't sure at first but now I believe I have created a good story. I'd really like to know what you guys think… so please review XxXx**

Chapter 8

Seira continued to run down the street, tears burning her eyes. Nothing could erase the way the others looked at her when she revealed the secret of her zanpakuto.

"What do we do?" Rukia asked.

"I honestly don't know" Renji replied.

"Why are you even discussing this? She's a close friend and I know you have feelings for her Renji. She's not any different" Ichigo argued.

Grimmjow agreed with Ichigo. He could feel her turmoil even as far away as she was. He started to walk towards the front door. "Where are you going?" Renji asked. Grimmjow turned to face him.

"I'm going to look for her" he replied and opened the door.

Renji wanted to stop him and look for her himself; but he realized how uncomfortable she was when he touched her. He couldn't understand the connection that was clearly between Seira and Grimmjow. It made him sick to his stomach. He was a former hollow, the enemy.

"Renji stay focused please" Rukia said snapping him out of his thoughts.

Grimmjow ran down the street, following the trail of spiritual pressure she had left behind. He was kind of glad he remembered some of his memories. He knew what spiritual pressure was and how to sense it. After running for a while, he was about to turn back and give up; that's when he saw the crimson of her hair sitting on a roadside rail.

"Seira" he called loud enough for her to hear him.

She turned a 180 and saw him standing in the middle of the barren road. "Are you here to tell me what they decided to do with him?" she asked. Grimmjow shook his head. "No" he replied and started to close the distance. He sat down on the rail next to her with his back to the river below.

"Then why are you here?" she asked.

"I didn't think you should be alone"

She turned back to face the river, careful not to let her hand brush his for fear of her a repeat of the hours earlier. Grimmjow noticed how stiff she was sitting. "Are you okay?" he asked. She didn't know how to answer him; but what she wanted was to be in his arms. "When did I start wanting that?" she asked herself.

Seira knew if she touched him her zanpakuto would take advantage again. "Honestly, I feel pretty lost. Everything I've known won't ever be the same. My lieutenant probably wants me demoted or worse and my best friend probably can't even stand the sight of me. All because of my zanpakuto"

Grimmjow listened carefully to her fears and ignored the voice in the back of his mind to stop caring about her and get the hell out while he could. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. I'm alive because of you and I'm forever in your debt"

"Don't say such nonsense. You owe me nothing for that"

Without thinking he reached hesitantly to touch her cheek. His sudden gesture scared her and quickly pulled away. "Grimmjow…" she started but stopped when she saw the look upon his face. He only showed determination and good intentions.

"My zanpakuto could take advantage again if you touch me"

"Is it your zanpakuto you fear or is it me you fear?" he asked lowering his hand back down to his side.

Her heartbeat started to increase. "Am I really afraid of my zanpakuto or is it really about him and destroying his chance at a new life?" she asked herself without looking away from his gaze.

"I already started to ruin your chance at a new life. I know you have some of your memories and if she decided to act out again, she'd give you the rest"

Grimmjow understood her reasoning; but the urge to touch her skin that looked so soft was overwhelming. "I understand what you're trying to do; but you can't protect me forever" he replied. She knew he was right and let out a sigh as she stood up.

Seira started to walk closer to the river. Her eyes looked up into the dark sky and saw the garganta crack grow slightly bigger. "We don't have much time before this town is completely infested with hollows" she said out loud. Grimmjow looked up to see what she meant. Seeing the crack reminded him that he was once a hollow.

"Hollows aren't supposed to be given a second chance and that's why they don't survive passed forty-eight hours" Grimmjow said emotionlessly.

Seira snapped her head to look at him quickly. "How can you say such a thing so lightly? Everyone deserves a second chance hollow or not" she replied. Grimmjow started to walk towards her. Her body froze when she felt his warmth close in. His body made her want to drool like a school girl; but mostly she wanted to run her hand across the ripples of his abs.

"They could never harm you, Seira" Grimmjow said attempting to reach out to touch her cheek again.

She didn't pull away when she felt his fingertips touch her cheek and then the back of his fingers brush across the skin of her cheek down through her hair. The way he gently touched her face sent her body to slowly burn with heat. She reached to cover his hand with hers. His blue eyes shimmered under the moonlight.

"He's right. We won't harm you" Renji said interrupting the heartwarming moment.

Seira and Grimmjow let go of each other's hand and turned to see Renji, Rukia and Ichigo standing there. She was slightly angry that they interrupted such a moment between her and Grimmjow; but it was even better to know they were turning their backs on her.

"Thank you" Seira said with a smile.

Renji's eyes lingered on her eyes and she felt relieved that he wasn't planning on turning her into their captain. "Seira, could I have a moment to speak with you alone?" Rukia asked.

"Sure" she replied.

She gently touched Grimmjow's arm as she walked passed him. The breeze blew his bangs into his eyes. He wanted to tell her goodbye with a press of his lips onto hers; but just being able to touch her soft skin was enough. He knew he needed to leave, Renji didn't need to say who was better for her; he knew.

Rukia led Seira away from the group. Her black hair lay flat on her shoulders and in her eyes as the wind blew through the strains. "Rukia, I'm sorry I kept this a secret from you" Seira apologized.

"Don't apologize, I would have kept that a secret to" she replied.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Grimmjow"

"What about him?"

"You know he shouldn't be here and with your zanpakuto being an arrancar's, he's just going to drain you until you die"

Seira's eyes narrowed at Rukia. Rage filled her entire being until it was about to explode through every pore in her body. "You must not have paid attention when I told you that he's sustained completely now" she replied harshly. Her eyes shifted to linger on Grimmjow staring up at the night sky.


	10. Chapter 9

**XxXx Sorry that it has taken so long for me to update this; but I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Thanks to all the readers and the reviews I've really appreciated them XxXx**

Chapter 9

Rukia watched the expression on Seira's face change as she looked at Grimmjow. The connection between them was so obvious now. "Seira, you care about him don't you?" she asked softly. Without taking her eyes off him, her only response was "Yes". Grimmjow walked over to Renji. His eyes narrowed upon seeing the former hollow so close to him.

"What do you want?" Renji asked.

"I need your help"

"Huh?"

"I need to leave. You and I both know I don't belong here and I being here will only get her killed"

Renji didn't know how to answer him. He never thought he'd want to leave her; but he understood why. Before he could even respond, spiritual pressure emerged from the garganta crack. He looked up to see four large sized hollows coming through with four menos grande behind them.

"We have a bigger problem" Renji said loudly.

Everyone froze and looked up at the crack in the sky. Seira wanted to get Grimmjow away from the area. Rukia sensed her distress and quickly swallowed a soul candy to change into her soul reaper body. The hollows screeched and growled as they descended upon the small group.

Seira ran over to Grimmjow and stood in front of him. Their eyes locked and he knew that she would always protect him as long as he was around; but he couldn't run away from the battle in front of them.

"Grimmjow, you need to get out of here" Seira said as calmly as she could.

"I'm not going anywhere" he replied.

"Don't be foolish. You could get hurt"

"So could you"

Seira heard the worry in his voice and she almost melted right there. Renji grabbed Grimmjow's arm and pulled him away from her. "I'll take him away, you concentrate on them" Renji offered. She knew he had his own reasons for wanting to take him away; but at that moment she really didn't have a choice.

Grimmjow yanked his arm free from Renji's grasp and walked back to her. She stood firm ready to knock him out of she had to, if he wasn't going to leave. His hand scooped the back of her head and brought her face closer to his. His lips pressed onto hers desperately. Rukia, Ichigo, and Renji's eyes widened. Renji could only watch as the woman he cared so much about returned the kiss by placing her hands on his chest and gripping the material of his jacket. Their lips brushed across each other several times until he took her bottom lip between his and broke away.

Her lips tingled as he felt the warmth of his lips leave hers. "Goodbye, Seira" he whispered in her ear and turned back to Renji. She watched as Renji vanished with the man she was starting to care a lot about. His words echoed in her mind. "Was he really saying goodbye?" she asked herself.

"Focus Seira" Rukia yelled flash stepping to stand beside her.

She ignored her comment and swallowed a green soul candy. She popped free of her gigai and pulled her zanpakuto from her side. "This is my fault. He feels like he's a burden to me" she thought. Ichigo watched closely before grabbing the hilt of Zangetsu. Ever since he found out about Seira's zanpakuto's origin, he saw her attitude change. She was determined to prove herself to her squad and the soul society that she belonged there. It was something he had in common with her.

Grimmjow and Renji stood on a rooftop far enough away from the unfolding battle. Renji could sense Seira's spiritual pressure grow and turned to look at Grimmjow. His eyes never left Seira. He could barely make out her figure; but he knew it was her from her hair.

"Seira" he whispered.

"She'll be fine" Renji replied.

"You don't need to babysit me. I'm not going anywhere unless I want to commit suicide"

Renji was taken aback by his sudden sarcastic humor attempt. He didn't trust him not to find a way off the roof to either get himself killed in the battle or run away and never return. He figured Seira would never forgive him if he turned a blind eye to Grimmjow's actions.

"No; but Seira would never forgive me if I let anything happen to you" Renji replied.

"We will take it from here" a male voice triggered Renji's attention.

They turned to see Orihime and the Quincy Uryu Ishida standing there. "Go help Ichigo and the others" she said. Grimmjow wished he could remember where he knew her from; and then he remembered her abilities and it gave him an idea.

"Girl" he said emotionlessly.

"Her name is Orihime and she deserves to be addressed as such" Uryu replied.

Grimmjow turned to eye her and then back at Seira's form. He didn't know if it would work; but he had to ask. "Orihime, do you think you could reverse my memory blocks?" he asked. She sucked in a surprised gasp. His eyes reflected the inner struggle he was battling. "Even if I could, it wouldn't change the fact that you're human" she replied. After what she said, she knew that his pride had been broken. He wanted to help Seira and he was human, powerless.

"I'm sorry Grimmjow, I wish I could help" she said again.

Seira rushed into battle, not bothering to ask for any help. "Seira, what are you doing?" Rukia yelled. She knew it was pointless. Seira was stubborn and relentless when she was determined to prove a point. Seira shifted hands with her zanpakuto and slashed downward through one of the larger hollows' head. With her other hand she formed a kido style attack.

"Hado 58, Tenran"

A large tornado-like blast of energy escaped her hand and surrounded two of the hollows, tearing them to pieces. Renji appeared beside Rukia just in time to see the kido blast. His eyes widened in disbelief. "She can do kido in the 50s?" he commented in total awe. Ichigo leapt into the battle seconds later. He easily took care of the last large hollow. The menos screeched and squirmed free of the crack; but luckily only one made it through. It wouldn't be long before the hole was complete and an invasion of hollow appeared.

A large red glow formed at its mouth. "It's a cero" Rukia yelled. Seira easily dodged the blast and used shunpo to get behind it. Her fingers danced along the blade of her zanpakuto. "Rise, Seinaru Kaze" she called. Her sward transformed into her staff and she took hold of it; but before she could form an attack she heard words that made her blood boil in anger.

"Getsuga Tensho" Ichigo yelled.

A large blue arch of energy ripped through the menos. "Damnit" she cursed and flash stepped away from the energy so she wouldn't get hit. She turned to see the hollow turn to dust and fade away. When Seira landed back on the ground, she re-sheathed her zanpakuto. Her eyes glared at Ichigo. Anger swelled and it was borderline rage. Renji could tell she was upset and wished there was something he could do to help her.


	11. Chapter 10

**XxXx I apologize to the readers that I upset with the last couple of chapters. I'm aware that Grimmjow was out of character, so I apologize. Keep in mind he is human and has human emotions, I hope you continue to read this and enjoy the twist and turns along the way that I'm planning on putting in to spice things up. XxXx**

Chapter 10

Seira continued to glare a hole into Ichigo. Rukia took a step towards her, hoping that she could say something to tone down her anger towards him. "Don't even say anything, Rukia. I don't want to hear anything you or anyone else has to say" she bellowed.

Ichigo landed back down on the ground and heard what she had spoken to Rukia. Seira turned from her and immediately stormed in his direction. "How dare you interfere in my fight?" she yelled. He was stunned by her anger to even form words in his mouth.

"I didn't ask for help nor did I want it"

She reached back and punched him across the jaw. Ichigo flew back and hit a nearby building. Blood trickled from his lip and down his chin. Rukia gasped as Seira's eyes flashed gold for a moment. Renji grabbed her wrist to stop her from attacking again.

"Let go of me Renji"

"You need to calm down. Ichigo isn't the problem here"

Her eyes flashed again. "Oh right, I forgot. Grimmjow is the problem. I'm beyond fed up with you guys opinion on the matter. He's innocent in all of this" she replied. Renji released her wrist and watched Ichigo approach her. "I'm sorry, Seira" he said and stood firm waiting for a response.

"So am I" she replied softly.

Grimmjow turned to look at Orihime and Uryu. "Can you guys get me down from here/" he asked. Uryu looked at Orihime, questioning. She nodded in agreement. He used his Quincy powers to bring them back down to the ground. Grimmjow looked over at Seira's depressed figure. He knew she was upset with his decision to leave; but he knew it was for the best.

"Grimmjow" Orihime said gently touching his forearm.

His eyes glanced on hers. What are you going to do now?" she asked. He didn't know to even answer her question. "I need to stay away from her" he replied never taking his eyes off her. Orihime couldn't understand his reasoning; but she felt like helping him.

"You can stay with me tonight if you want"

"I guess"

He reluctantly turned away from Seira's form and followed Orihime down the street. Before long, they reached her small apartment. She quickly unlocked the door and flipped the light switch on. He immediately felt out of place and nauseated by all the pink that surrounded him.

"I wasn't completely honest earlier about not being able to help you"

The sudden swell of anger surprised him. "Why the hell did you lie to me about it?"

"I honestly don't know what would happen if I used my abilities on you"

"Use them, now"

"I don't want you to go back to being a hollow. Seira would be heartbroken"

"She doesn't matter, now do it"

Orihime stood firm in her place. "Don't kid yourself. I've seen how you look at her. She does matter to you" she stated. He closed the short distance between them and slammed a hand against the wall behind her, trapping her in. "She did matter; but not anymore. Use your powers and reverse this"

"Soten Kisshun, I reject"

Ichigo and Rukia lifted their heads up quickly, sensing Orihime's spiritual energy. "That's Orihime" Ichigo said. Seira closed her eyes and followed the energy mentally and found the small spark of Grimmjow's energy. "No" she said loudly and immediately vanished to follow. Ichigo and Rukia followed seconds later.

Seira arrived just in time to see Grimmjow's body glow. She could sense his spiritual pressure grow. Her heart sunk, knowing that his memory blocks were reversed and his human body was breaking down. Ichigo and Rukia walked in and the sight before them left them in total shock.

Grimmjow felt every last emotion that he seemed to have forgotten, along with every memory. His long battle with Ichigo brought every bit of anger and ruthlessness to the surface. "Grimmjow" Seira called and he ignored her call.

"What have you done?" Seira asked Orihime.

"He begged me" she pleaded.

He could feel his abdomen tear open and he screamed momentarily in pain. Orihime's orange aura shattered to pieces. Seira's eyes widened. She felt numb and unable to move. Grimmjow stood before all of them with a hollow hole in his abdomen and the remains of a mask on his right jaw bone; but what made her heart sunk even further was his sinister laugh.

"Finally" he said.

"Grimmjow" Seira said hesitantly taking a step towards him.

"No, stay away from him" Ichigo yelled.

Grimmjow's grim appeared on his face when he saw Ichigo. Seira grabbed the hilt of her zanpakuto. He heard the clatter of her hand grabbing it from its sheath. Rukia's heart went out to her. Everything was falling apart and it had blown up in her friend's face.

"Let's take this outside, shall we" Seira said turning her emotions off.

No one said another word as they all went outside. Seira held her zanpakuto firmly in her hand. She didn't want to fight him; but it was her only option now. He was an arrancar now, thanks to Orihime's abilities.

"Are you really going to try and fight me, soul reaper?" Grimmjow asked.

"Damn right I am, I can't let you hurt anyone" she replied.

He laughed at her comment. "You're no match for me, woman". It was exactly what she feared. He no longer felt human emotions, although she knew he had them. He buried them so deep, underneath all his anger and sinister ruthless attributes.

"You haven't seen what I'm capable of" she replied.

"Oh please so show and tell" he replied sarcastically.

Renji appeared next to Rukia and Ichigo. His eyes locked with Grimmjow's. "Once I take care of the woman you're so sweet on, I'm coming after you". Renji knew his words were directed at him. His hands clenched into fists and he realized he had failed at his job. Seira needed to be protected and he let her do her own thing; now she was about to take on an espada alone.

"Rise, Seinaru Kaze"

Grimmjow's grin widened and suddenly felt a jolt of his previous human emotions. "Get back down where you belong" he thought, mentally suppressing the emotions. "She means nothing. I'll kill her and she'll still mean nothing".

Seira stood with her zanpakuto in hand. Her eyes flashed gold several times before allowing her blue eyes to take control. Rukia watched and sensed the difference in Seira's spiritual pressure. "Something is wrong" she said. Renji turned to look at her, worried.

"What do you mean?" Renji asked.

"Don't you feel it? Seira's spiritual pressure is becoming more hollow-like. I can't be really sure; but I think her zanpakuto is starting to take control" Rukia replied.


	12. Chapter 11

XxXx Please note the rating change. This story is now rated M for the upcoming violence, language and possible lemons, I haven't decided yet. Enjoy this new chapter and as always please review XxXx

Chapter 11

Seira lunged at Grimmjow, tears burning the corners of her eyes. The metal of her staff hit his bare hand and he grinned. "Pathetic, you'll have to do better than that". Her eyes narrowed and she flash stepped away, coming up behind him.

"Hado 58, tenran"

A large tornado-like energy formed and escaped her hand. He turned to see it coming straight at him. Grimmjow held his hand out to stop it. It took little effort to dissipate it; but he didn't take into account that it was just a distraction. She came from above and swung down, again to be caught by his bare hands.

Renji knew that she couldn't defeat him. At the time, Ichigo could barely defeat him; but since then he's grown a great deal in strength. Grimmjow appeared in front of her and opened the palm of his hand flat, close to her face.

Her eyes widened with hear and his grin grew even more seeing her fear. A cero formed at his palm and Seira froze.

"Seira" Renji yelled.

Panic settled in him and the others. Grimmjow laughed. "Goodbye Seira" he said, mocking the words he had spoken to her while he was human; after they had kissed. His cero was fired and her arms instinctively covered her face. The energy sent her backward and she struggled to not let it hit her.

"Shinseisutoomu" she called.

Several funnels of wind surrounded her and the cero threatening to tear her apart. Tiny blades started to break down the energy; but it wasn't enough. It exploded and the force of the blast sent her back, surrounding her in the destructive force. Her zanpakuto returned to sword form and blood rolled down her arm, dripping down her fingertips. "I'm surprised you survived that" Grimmjow said.

"Let her go, Grimmjow" Renji yelled appearing beside Seira's beaten body.

Seira panted breath as she kept her eyes on the man she cared so deeply for. He wasn't the same anymore and it just killed her inside; but she knew that she needed to accept it. "Now where would the fun be in that" Grimmjow laughed.

He crushed at them with his zanpakuto in hand. Renji was backhanded and pushed away, then his hand wrapped around Seira's throat tightly. She struggled to breath and her hands wrapped around his to try and pull him off.

"Seira" Rukia yelled grabbing the hilt of her zanpakuto.

Ichigo placed his hand on hers to stop her. "Don't, let me handle it" he said. He reached for Zangetsu; but stopped when he saw Renji. "Roar, Zabimaru" he yelled. His snake-like zanpakuto rushed towards Grimmjow. He held his other hand out to stop it in its tracks.

Seira felt the grip on her throat weaken and she gathered up the last bit of strength to kick him away. Renji recoiled Zabimaru and stood next to her. Grimmjow just sneered at them. He was started to feel his humanity crawl back up and the longer Seira stood in front of him the harder it was to suppress it. "I need to kill her now" he thought.

"Renji, I'm coming in" Ichigo yelled.

"Don't you dare" Seira yelled back.

Renji turned to look at her. Her hand gripped her zanpakuto so tightly blood dripped from her hand. Orihime rushed into the group and looked on, horrified. Rukia and Ichigo turned to look at her. They could tell she felt responsible for what was taking place.

"Please stop" Orihime yelled, pleaded with Grimmjow.

Grimmjow smirked, mentally thanking the girl for reviving him. "I think this has gone on long enough" he said tucking his zanpakuto close to his body so his fingers could grind down the blade. Ichigo recognized the position and fear struck him. "He's about to release" he yelled alerting Renji and Seira.

"Grind Pantera" he called.

A swirl of wind surrounded him and Renji looked on, horrified. Seira closed her eyes, preparing to die. She knew she could never defeat him in her current state. "Use it" a voice called. Although she knew who's voice it was, she didn't believe she would tell her to reveal that to everyone. "Use it Seira, or you'll die" it said again.

Seira opened her eyes and saw the wind dissipate and Grimmjow stood before them in his released state. His appearance surprised her. His hair had grown long and reached the back of his knees. His body was more feline. Claws on both his hands and feet along with a long tail; his ears were pointed just like a panthers. His hollow mask was no long on his jaw; instead it became a band around his forehead. He roared loudly releasing shockwaves and made the ground shake below him and building crumble under the pressure.

"Oh my god" Rukia said.

Ichigo pulled her closer so he could protect her. Grimmjow lunged at Renji, his claws dug into his chest. Renji's eyes widened as he gasped for breath. "Too easy" he gloated and pulled his hand from Renji's chest. He tossed him to the ground. "Renji" Seira yelled, tears slowly trickling down her cheeks. Grimmjow laughed and then watched as Orihime rushed to the fallen lieutenant. "Soten Kissun" she called and her fairy-like friends formed the orange glow around him.

"I'm so sorry Renji, this is all my fault" she said, wiping tears away from her eyes.

Renji's eyes opened to slits; but he could still her crying over him and pleading for forgiveness. He inched his hand closed to hers. She felt his cool skin on her hand and looked down at him. "Don't…cry…Ori...hime" he tried to say.

"What a pain, maybe I should kill her to"

"Have you really lost all humanity?" Seira asked.

"Of course I have"

_"No you haven't"_ the voice of his humanity spoke in his mind. _"Shut up, you aren't in control. I am"_ he yelled back, feeling stupid for having a conversation mentally. Her eyes shimmered with more tears and his heart felt the jolt. He mentally slapped himself to snap out of his humanity.

"Do you not remember kissing me?" she asked.

"I remember but I prefer not to" he replied and spit to the side, signaling his disgust.

"I see, then there is no point in fighting my zanpakuto any longer"

Grimmjow just looked at her and sensed her swirling spiritual pressure. _"She's so beautiful"_ his humanity thought. Grimmjow rolled his eyes. _"Shut up"_ he yelled into his mind. Seira held her sword up in a prayer-like position. Her eyes flashed gold over and over again.

"Let me tell you something before I loose myself to my zanpakuto"

"And what's that?" he asked; his humanity briefly showing.

"I would have protected you from everyone and everything. I would have given everything just for one chance to make your life better. I'll always hold that kiss close to my heart" she admitted.

His eyes widened slightly. The humanity inside was starting to surface and it took a lot more to push it back. Rukia could sense the turmoil inside her and saw her eyes rapidly changing from blue to gold. "Oh no" she said. Grimmjow crouched into a pounce and lunged at her.

"Bankai" Seira called.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Rukia's eyes went wide as the word 'Bankai' was uttered from Seira's mouth. Not even she knew that she had reached that level of power. A burst of wind encased her. Shocks of electricity flashed throughout the funnel.

Grimmjow felt her pressure grow even more and his humanity took the opportunity to speak his thoughts. _**"Now look what you've done. She won't even be herself when her bankai fully develops"**__. _Grimmjow had nothing at all to say. He watched closely, looking for an opening the strike before she completely changed.

Ichigo never thought he'd see something of that nature. Knowing Seira's zanpakuto was an arrancar's resurreccion recycled, made him think that maybe she'd be almost a hollow after the transformation. Orihime's concentration wavered. Her eyes looked on at Seira's starting transformation.

Renji's eyes quivered, sensing her change. He was about to lose her over a hollow. The thought made him cringe in disgust. Seira felt her entire body fill up with power; but she knew it wasn't hers; it was her zanpakuto's. _**"You made a wise choice"**_ Seinaru Kaze's voice echoed in her mind. She didn't really know if she had; but death was the other choice.

She didn't fear death; but Grimmjow would kill innocent people in the crossfire of fighting others and that was something she couldn't live with. _**"Save him if you can, Seinaru"**_ she told her zanpakuto before she slipped into the darkness.

Grimmjow stood firm in his place. The wind that encased Seira shattered open and what lay before him stunned him. Seira's long red hair hadn't changed except for the prominent black streaks. Golden eyes were shadowed with green at the corners of her eyes. Black wings coated her back. They fluttered occasionally and at the tip of every feather was a blade.

In her hands she held two swords, both designed with angel-like wings at their hilts. A chain wrapped around each wrist that were attached to the bottom of each blade. The sheer power Rukia felt made her gulp down the lump in her throat. She noticed the most prominent feature Seira had was the hollow mask on her forehead that peaked to the middle of her eyebrows. _**"Oh Seira"**_ Rukia thought mentally pleading for her best friend back.

"Grimmjow, it's so nice to meet you" Seira said; although it was her body, the voice was mixed with an entirely different one as well.

"Maybe this will get better and you'd be worth killing" Grimmjow replied.

"Arrogant aren't we? My name is Junsuina Seinaru Kaze; but you can call me Seinaru"

Renji attempted to sit up. His eyes widened when he saw Seira's new form. Orihime held her hand out and helped him to his feet. Her voice was not entirely her own and he finally came to terms with the face that she was telling the truth about her zanpakuto.

Grimmjow wasted little time attacking her. His speed increased and his claws clashed with one of her blades. "You have gotten stronger" he taunted. She narrowed her eyes and flash stepped away to appear behind him. "You have no idea" she replied and slashed one of her blades at him. He moved; but not quick enough, he's shoulder started to bleed.

"You're quicker that I first thought" she taunted.

His temper flared and instantly rushed at her again. Every kick and strike he made was caught by one of her swords. It irritated him to be matched in speed. _**"You brought this upon yourself"**_ his humanity interrupted. It was the last straw for his temper. He formed a cero and impulsively fired it at her.

Seinaru crossed her blades across her chest. The cero hit them and was stopped for a second. She lifted both blades, sending the cero up into the sky. "Damnit" he cursed then immediately raised his elbow up. "Garra de la Pantera" he yelled and fired five acutely shaped bombs.

Her speed was extremely tested. She tried to miss every one of them; but one caught her in the back and another in the left arm. Blood started to drip from the wounds. The hollow mask on her forehead started to crack off and flake away. "Damnit" she cursed knowing that her time was going to be cut short. _**"You're not looking for a way to save him"**_ Seira's voice echoed.

Seinaru cringed _**"I never said such a thing. You just assumed"**_ she replied. After she spoke the words to her counterpart, she felt her start to fight her way back in control. Grimmjow didn't give her chance to breathe; he was right back at her with even more aggression. She continued to keep up with him and connected with a smaller version of 'Shinseisutoomu' only more powerful.

The force sent him back and steam flowed off his arms as he righted them from his face. "I must say, I'm slightly impressed"

"You've seen nothing yet"

The wings on her back started to glow gold as she crossed both of her swords across her chest. _**"Don't do this Seinaru, Please"**_ Seira pleaded. Her plea was ignored and Grimmjow prepared for whatever attack she was planning on using.

"Enjeru buredo" she called.

Both wings soared forward and hundreds of golden blades shot out across the sky in the direction of Grimmjow. Seinaru could hear Seira scream inside her head. The smile on her face only grew, watching Grimmjow trying to dodge them. He growled in pain as one caught him in the thigh and two in the abdomen. Blood dripped from his opened wounds as he watched the woman in front of him laugh.

The mask on her forehead suddenly cracked in half and Seinaru screamed. "No, you idiot" she cried out feeling her power decay. Grimmjow's eyes looked on, confused. The wind encased her once more and Seira's form retuned from the shards.

"Seira" Renji whispered.

Rukia smiled upon seeing her friend once more; but her smile quickly faded when she felt immense spiritual pressure that dropped her to a knee. Everyone looked up at the opening in the sky that revealed the head captain, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, and the squad six captain, Byakuya Kuchiki, walking into the world of the living.

"H…Head Captain" Rukia stammered.

Seira felt powerless and knew why they had come. Ichigo stood in front of Rukia, attempting to shield her. Renji clenched his fists, realizing why his captain was there. Grimmjow watched and felt the spiritual pressure of the old man just meters away.

"Seira Mayumi" Yamamoto yelled.

Seira cringed upon hearing his voice echo. Byakuya flash stepped in front of her. Her blue eyes quivered with fear. "Captain" she said softly.

"Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abrari, arrest her" Yamamoto ordered.

Renji's eyes widened upon hearing the order and looked up at the defenseless woman. He wanted to protect her; but if he did he'd be labeled a traitor. He didn't know what to do.


	14. Chapter 13

**XxXx Just a note to everyone that has been reading this story…Grimmjow will be slightly OOC in this chapter and probably for the rest of the story. I'm sorry if this disappoints any of you XxXx**

Chapter 13

Seira's body shook with fear. The cold stare her captain was giving her pierced through her heart and made her want to just give up. Her eyes locked with Grimmjow's, mentally pleading for him to revert. "Don't resist, Seira" Byakuya said coldly.

"I won't resist, there is no need to" she replied.

Grimmjow's eyes widened upon hearing her give up. _**"She'll be gone if you don't do something" **_his humanity commented. Renji was completely frozen in shock and Rukia wanted to protest; but both knew that Seira had committed a serious crime. Her zanpakuto was an abomination.

Ichigo reached for Zangetsu; but Rukia placed a hand quickly on his arm. "Don't Ichigo, this isn't your place to butt in" she said. He narrowed his eyes at her, thinking she had lost her mind; but he saw the look in her eyes and it was filled with confusion.

Byakuya reached for Seira's arm to place kido cuffs on her wrists. Tears started to trickle down her cheeks. Her captain never flinched; but the loud roar made his eyes widen a little. He turned back to look at Seira and saw she was no longer next to him.

Grimmjow held her against him. Seira opened her eyes and looked up at who was holding her. She was dumbfounded when she saw Grimmjow's cerulean eyes and light blue hair. "Grimmjow" she said unconsciously. He looked down at her and broke the bounds around her wrists, then returned his gaze back to Byakuya.

"Are you really going to give up?" he asked.

"There is no point in resisting. I committed the crime of having an arrancar zanpakuto and unleashing it's resurreccion in the living world. I should be punished"

"Don't be stupid. They are going to kill you"

"I'm okay with that, now let go of me"

Grimmjow hesitantly let go of her. The humanity inside him was starting to grow to the surface again; but he fought it hard. The hollow part of him agreed with his humanity on one thing, Seira's safety. She was his prey and he'd be damned if he let someone else take her.

"Step away from her arrancar" Byakuya stated without emotion.

"Like hell I will. She's my prey"

Seira's heart sunk. Just for a moment she thought he was starting to care about her; but he crushed it by those words. _**"All I am is just prey to him"**_ she thought. Her decision to turn herself in was even more appealing and she was willing to die for the crimes she had committed.

Byakuya pulled his zanpakuto from his side and Seira's eyes widened. He was going to kill Grimmjow for protecting her, even if it was out of claim to be prey. "Get out of her now, Grimmjow" she yelled.

Her words were just an echo as she watched her captain release his shikai and enclose Grimmjow in a wave of pink. The bladed petals dug into his skin as he tried to fight them away; but due to his battle with Seira beforehand, he was greatly weakened.

Rukia watched as the man Seira fought so hard to protect was devoured by her brother's zanpakuto. A sense of dread filled her heart and she just collapsed to her knees.

"Captain please stop. I'll come willingly" Seira screamed with tears rolling down her pale cheeks.

Her words triggered Byakuya's sense of honor and he pulled back his weapon. Once the pink wave was gone, Grimmjow stood bleeding and he suddenly reverted to his original form. Seira sucked in a breath of horror as her eyes come in contact with how badly injured he was.

"Come Seira" Byakuya said.

"Yes…sir" she replied softly.

She slowly started to walk towards her captain; her eyes looked down to the ground and saw Ichigo and Rukia. She tried to smile at them; but she couldn't bring herself to lie to them. Renji's bright crimson hair caught her attention and she turned to look at him. His eyes pleaded with her to reconsider her actions.

The thought warmed her; but there was no point in resisting, it would just make matters worse. Grimmjow got to his feet and could hear his humanity plead with him to protect her; but he knew he couldn't do anything. His powers had been completely drained. The moment his eyes connected with hers, his humanity took control.

"Seira" he called.

Her eyes shot open wide. She knew that tone of voice and quickly turned to look at him. His body was still that of an arrancar's; but the look in his eyes spoke differently. She knew it was a momentary lapse that his humanity had reached the surface; but she was glad it had.

Seira used what little strength she had left to flash step in front of Grimmjow. Byakuya turned to see what his subordinate was doing. Her smile had returned to her face upon seeing him. She reached up to cup his cheek in her palm. Blood rolled from his forehead and into his right eye. Her thumb brushed the deep red fluid away.

"At least I get to say goodbye properly" she said choking on tears that threatened to fall again.

"You don't have to do this"

"Yes, I do; but it's nice to know you care"

"Seira, I'm running out of time; he's clawing his way back up"

Realizing the urgency of the situation, she quickly placed her lips onto his. She hoped that his humanity would stay intact during the kiss. She felt his hand cup the back of her head and pull her deeper into the kiss.

Byakuya's eyes showed the shock he felt as he witnessed the kiss. He looked down at his adoptive sister and saw the smile upon her face. Grimmjow felt the hollow claw his way back up and he pulled away reluctantly. Seira opened her eyes and saw the hollow had returned to the surface.

"Goodbye Grimmjow" she said softly and turned to walk back to her captain.

Grimmjow's primal instincts kicked in and he grabbed her wrist. She felt his touch on her arm and her body warmed instantly. She didn't know how much patience her captain or the head captain had left; but if she was going to die, they could wait until she said goodbye.

Renji watched everything unfold in front of his eyes and he realized that he had to give up on the idea of being with her. It was obvious that her heart belonged to someone else. He felt a hand lace fingers with his. He turned to see Orihime standing beside him. She gave him a comforting smile and a friendly squeeze of her hand.

"Grimmjow, please let go" Seira said.

His eyes bore into her and she couldn't tell what he was thinking let alone feeling. His actions stunned her and even more so when he pulled her closer to him. "Grimmjow…" her words were cut off by his lips on hers. She knew the hollow was in control, she could feel it in his kiss.

His lips devoured hers in a rough simplicity. She felt, his tongue graze her lips, wanting access to her open mouth; but the increase of spiritual pressure broke the moment apart. It was time to go and she knew it. The head captain had run out of patience. "Goodbye Grimmjow" she whispered softly and turned to walk back to the open gate that led back to the soul society.

Both captains waited until she was through the gate before following after. The gate's closed and Grimmjow collapsed. He fell to the ground unconscious, blood soaking the ground beneath him.

"Orihime" Rukia yelled.

"Yes" she replied releasing Renji's hand from her own.

"Heal Grimmjow please"

"What!" Renji protested.

"We need his help. You watched them together up there. Both sides of him care about her and we need that if we want to rescue her"

Renji knew she was right and gave Orihime the okay. She slowly walked in the direction of the fallen Grimmjow. "Soten Kisshun" she called and the orange aura formed around him.

**XxXx I hope you enjoyed the chapter. As always please review XxXx**


	15. Chapter 14

**XxXx I hope everyone is enjoying what they are reading. I've kind of changed a few things from the original plan; but I do like how this is turning out. I am also introducing a new couple to the scene; but the main focus is Grimmjow and Seira. I hope you enjoy the chapter and as always please review XxXx **

Chapter 14

**The Soul Society**

Seira was led to the chambers of the head captain for sentencing. Her wrists had been bound once more and a bright red collar had been placed around her neck to take away her spiritual energy. She was nothing more than a human soul. Her mind was scattered in too many different directions to count. The look on Renji's face almost broke her heart. He cared so much about her and she never gave him a chance. Grimmjow just seemed to enter every thought she had ever since she found him one week ago.

"Seira Mayumi, please step forward" Yamamoto said sternly, his voice echoed against the walls.

She slowly stepped up the aisle between the thirteen captains. Her captain's eyes were closed and he paid no attention to her what-so-ever. She bit her bottom lip as she passed them all to stand in front of the head captain himself. She could feel her zanpakuto stirring at her side. _**"You should have let me take care of everything"**_ Seinaru muttered. Seira mentally rolled her eyes, ignoring her comment.

Her feet stopped moving a few feet away from Yamamoto. His eyes remained closed; but she knew he was fully aware of everything.

"You are being charged with the following crimes… Possessing an arrancar zanpakuto, releasing its resurreccion and using it as a bankai release, and aiding a known arrancar. How do you plead?" he asked.

"I agree with everything except one. If I may sir?" she asked, hoping he'd allow her to explain.

"You may"

"The arrancar was fully human when I found him. He had no memories or powers; but Orihime was forced into using her own powers on him. She triggered his hollow side and returned to the arrancar you saw"

"I'll take that under consideration while I decide your sentence"

"Yes sir"

"Place her in a cell and take away her zanpakuto"

Two guards stepped forward and escorted her away and into a prison cell. _**"We wouldn't be in this predicament if you would have listened to me"**_ Seinaru said. Seira really didn't want to hear anything she had to say. _**"Please shut up"**_ she replied mentally.

"I'll be taking your zanpakuto" one guard said.

"Please take it" Seira replied.

He reached to grab her sword and she finally felt a sense of relief fill her. Her mind was finally clear and not clouded with the impurity that Seinaru represented.

**The Living World**

The orange glow faded and Grimmjow stood up fully healed. His eyes searched around for Seira; but he then remembered her walk through the gates. Anger overwhelmed him and he glared at the group in front of him.

"How could you let her just walk to her death?" he yelled.

He didn't care that he sounded almost human in that moment. Orihime backed up and felt Renji grab her arm to pull her behind him. She understood why Grimmjow was so upset; she felt his emotions when she healed him. Rukia took a step towards him. "We need your help" she said, trying not to let the fear enter her voice.

"Why would I help you soul reapers?"

"We are going to save Seira and we need your help"

Grimmjow looked down at the petite woman. His humanity started to voice his opinion. _**"Work with them. You won't be able to enter the soul society alone"**_ he said. Although it wasn't true, he could; but the problem was he would be detected automatically and probably killed right away.

"Grimmjow, we saw you with her. There is no way you can say that you don't care about her" Rukia said again.

He glared at her. "The human part of me does. To me she's just prey that someone else took away from me" he replied. His humanity laughed at his response. "Then why did you kiss her?" Renji asked clenching his hands into fists. Grimmjow ignored his question and told his human counterpart to shut up.

"I'll help I guess" he replied.

"Thank you" Rukia said sincerely.

Later that night, Ichigo allowed Grimmjow to stay at his place. Rukia slept in his sister's room and Renji stood on the roof staring up at the sky. He could feel something was off with the situation.

"Renji" Orihime's voice said through Ichigo's window.

"Hey, what are you doing in Ichigo's room?"

"He's with Rukia in the living room. She couldn't sleep I guess"

"Ah I see"

"Do you want some company?"

"If you want to"

"Sure; but I need some help up there"

Renji held his hand out for her to grab. Her small hand took his and he helped her onto the roof. She sat down next to him with her knees up against her chest. "Are you okay?" she asked softly.

"I'm fine; I'm just worried about Seira"

"I am too. I know you care about her and Grimmjow kind of took that chance away…"

"Stop! There is nothing I can do about it. She made up her mind and I have to accept that. All I can do is protect her and be a friend"

Orihime inched closer to him. She looked at him from the side. She never realized how handsome he was before; but being blinded by puppy love for Ichigo and a love that never could happen with Ulquiorra it made her not see anyone else around her.

"I'm always around to listen if you want to talk"

"Thank you Orihime; but are you okay?"

"What do mean? I'm fine"

"You've had to watch Ichigo care for someone that wasn't you and watch someone you cared for fade away before your eyes"

Orihime remembered Ulquiorra reaching out to her as he was fading away from existence. The memory was painful; but it gave her strength to not let it happen to anyone else. "Renji, I am okay" she finally replied.

She placed her hand on his and leaned her head on his shoulder. He smiled at her and realized how easy he could come to love the girl's company.

**The Soul Society**

Seira sat in her cell and thought about everything that had happened in the last seven days. There was still a threat in Ichigo hometown and she wasn't there to help. The thought stabbed her in the heart and it took her breath away. Grimmjow's face entered her mind and she remembered the kiss they had shared moments before she turned herself in. The tingle on her lips was still there and the bruise on them from Grimmjow's hollow part. She hoped that if they sentenced her to death that they would send someone else to help put a stop to the threat in living world.


	16. Chapter 15

**XxXx I appreciate all the readers. Thank you mia406 for the review. Well this chapter will mainly focus on Seira's punishment for her crimes. Please enjoy and review XxXx**

Chapter 15

**Living World**

The next morning Grimmjow awoke feeling angry and hollow, which was ironic because he was a hollow; but his humanity had seemed to co-exist with him for the time being because of his growing feelings for Seira. There were no sarcastic remarks about how he felt and it was unlike him. He sensed Ichigo entering the room he was staying in.

"What do you want?" Grimmjow grumbled, not really in the mood to deal with anyone's suggestions.

"We are going to Kisuke's to use his senkaimon to enter the soul society" he said.

"Do you guys even have a plan?"

"Rukia is going to talk to Byakuya"

"The captain that took her?"

"Yeah, she'd be the only to get through to him"

Grimmjow thought it was a stupid idea. The soul reapers weren't known to go easy on anyone that committed a major crime. "That won't do any good. I could see in that guy's eyes that he didn't give a damn about what happened to her"

Ichigo was taken aback by his comments and he wondered if he was right about Byakuya. He did turn his back on Rukia when she was sentenced to death. He was all about the law and Rukia was the only one he broke them for now that Hisana, his departed wife, wasn't around.

"We have to try" Ichigo replied

"And when it doesn't work, then what?"

"We fight"

The man in front of Grimmjow wasn't the Ichigo he remembered fighting in Hueco Mundo. At that time Ichigo would have done everything he could to avoid a fight; but now he wasn't even hesitating.

"Ichigo we are leaving" Rukia yelled from another room.

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow and they silently came to a truce. The humanity in him was affecting him more than he thought. _**"Don't be so surprised by that" **_he heard the voice say. He ignored his comment and followed Ichigo out of the room and out of the house.

Rukia stood with Renji and Orihime on the sidewalk. Ichigo's eyes connected with hers and she gave him a warm smile of encouragement. Orihime witnessed the loving look and it normally would have upset her; but after talking with Renji on the roof, she felt differently about it. She was happy for them, even if they wouldn't admit how they felt about each other.

Renji looked down at her and smiled slightly. He nudged her a little and she looked up at him, confused. "Are you okay?" he asked. She smiled at his concern. "I'm fine" she replied and followed him as the group started to walk to Kisuke's small candy shop.

**The Soul Society**

Byakuya walked the narrow pathways of the sixth squad. He was heading to another captain's meeting for the sentence of his third seat, Seira Mayumi. The thought bothered him more than is should have. As he walked out of the sixth barracks, Rukia appeared before him on her knees. Her eyes were a silent plea; but he understood. "Rukia" he spoke softly.

"Brother please spare Seira's life" she begged.

"The decision isn't mine to make"

"Please suggest otherwise. She's a good person and deserves a second chance"

Byakuya looked at his pleading sister and he found it hard to turn her request down. She saw the look on his face and saw the softness in his expression. "I'll mention it" he finally replied and it made her smile.

He walked passed her and onward to the chambers of the head captain. The thirteen captains gathered quickly and Seira stood in the center with her hands bound. The look on her face was solemn; but there was no fear in her eyes. Byakuya knew from the look on her face that she was ready to die if that was the decision.

"Is there anything anyone wants to say before I announce the sentence" Yamamoto asked.

Byakuya quietly stepped forward and Yamamoto opened his eyes to see what the hushed whispers were about. "Sir, Seira had been a very good subordinate of mine. Even through the crimes she committed I believe a death sentence would not be necessary" he said.

Seira couldn't believe her ears. Her captain had stood up for her and her eyes suddenly stung with tears. The other captains smiled at his words. Most of them seemed to agree with Byakuya. Yamamoto called for silence and everyone turned their attention to him.

"Seira Mayumi, it seems as though most don't think death is an appropriate sentence; however, your zanpakuto will be destroyed and you will undergo a harsh training to regain the original zanpakuto you were supposed to have. You are forbidden to return to the world of the living until further notice"

"But what about the threat of the large garganta hole over Karakura town?"

"The substitute soul reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki will take over"

"But…"

"Hush Seira, don't argue" Byakuya scolded.

She turned to look at him and they exchanged silent words mentally. _**"Just learn your new zanpakuto's name"**_ he said. Yamamoto dismissed the meeting and Byakuya escorted Seira to the training grounds until the sirens started to blare out into the Seireitei. Several soul reapers rushed around in a panic; but Seira could sense how's spiritual pressure had just invaded the soul society. "Grimmjow" she whispered.

Byakuya heard her whisper the arrancar's name and it infuriated him; but he could also sense Ichigo spiritual pressure along with his own lieutenant's. Seira turned her head to see Grimmjow's bright blue hair come through the dust that had encased the training grounds. Her eyes widened and his eyes caught sight of her and he felt relief. "There she is" he whispered to himself; but his humanity heard.

"Step away from her, soul reaper" Grimmjow said through clenched teeth.

Byakuya said nothing; but stepped aside so Seira was in clear view of the arrancar. Since having the collar removed from her neck, she had all her spiritual energy back. She flash stepped in front of Grimmjow. He looked down at her and the human side of him surface. "Seira" he said softly as he cupped her cheek in his rough hand; but as she tried to smile at him she felt a stab in her chest that instantly made her crumble to her knees. She coughed and blood spill from her mouth. Grimmjow's eyes widened and the hollow part of him surfaced once more. "What the hell is going on?" he asked.

"Seinaru" Seira managed to say.

"Where is your zanpakuto?" Grimmjow asked.

"They are destroying it" Byakuya answered.

"Idiot! Her life is connected to it"

Byakuya's eyes went wide with the information; but wasted little time flash stepping away from his subordinate and straight to the head captain's chambers.


	17. Chapter 16

**XxXx Thanks again for the reviews and favorite adds. I really appreciate them. This has been the best out of all my bleach stories I've written. Please enjoy this new chapter and as always please review. XxXx**

Chapter 16

Seira coughed again and more blood dripped from her mouth. Grimmjow didn't know what he should do. His human emotions were right on the edge of merging with his own. He watched her cry out in pain and clench her chest with her hand. Never in his entire existence did he ever feel helpless; but at that moment he felt it.

"Seira" Rukia yelled.

Grimmjow turned to see Rukia, Ichigo, Renji and Orihime running towards him. He paid no attention to them and bent down to pick Seira up from the ground. He could feel her body trembling and jerking as if she was having a human seizure. "What the hell happened?" Renji asked.

"They are destroying her zanpakuto aren't they" Rukia asked.

Grimmjow said nothing; but she knew. Renji's temper started to flare and took a step towards Grimmjow. "Back off" he snarled. His instincts to protect her were overwhelming. Rukia reached for Renji's arm to prevent him from taking another step.

"What the hell Rukia?" Renji snapped.

"He'll kill you if you get anywhere near her. His emotions are merging"

"What about Seira?" Orihime asked.

"Not even you can do anything for her now. Once her zanpakuto is destroyed, she'll die"

"What a cruel death sentence…" Orihime commented and then trailed off as her own tears were starting to sting her eyes.

Several tears rolled down Rukia's cheeks as she spoke the truth to her comrades. "She won't die" Grimmjow said softly, but the others heard. Seira screamed in agony. Her body seemed to be on fire and every single move she made was torture. She knew someone was holding her; but her eyes refused to open to see who it was.

Byakuya arrived at the chambers and the guards allowed him access fairly quickly. Yamamoto turned to face him. "Speak, Captain Kuchiki" he said. His words seemed to echo every time he spoke. Byakuya took a step forward and regained control of his emotions.

"Seira has…" he started but was quickly cut off.

"Collapsed" Yamamoto finished.

He opened his eyes to see the captain. "It's part of the training. We have to break the bond between her and the zanpakuto; but that's if she survives the breaking of the bond" he explained. Byakuya couldn't understand why he never told the captains the details of the procedure.

Another scream escaped Seira's mouth and Grimmjow knelt down on the ground, still holding her. Orihime felt completely helpless and tears started to trickle down her cheeks. "I can't stand this, I have to try" she cried. Renji tried to reach for her; but she was already rushing towards Seira. "Soten Kissun". The orange aura surrounded Seira. Grimmjow looked on silently. Her body stopped trembling and relaxed against his body.

The burning in her chest subsided and what remained was a minimal burning sensation. Her skin cooled down; but she felt empty, like something had been torn form her. Orihime felt that her powers weren't even touching her and Renji put a hand on her shoulder. He could see the tears rolling down her cheeks.

Grimmjow's grip on Seira tightened as he felt her body calm down. Her eyes slowly opened partially and he immediately turned his attention to her. "Grimmjow" she said softly. Hearing his name roll off her tongue made him stop breathing for a moment. His humanity was merging with him even faster than he thought. _**"Admit it, you care about her as much as I do"**_ the voice said. He didn't want to admit anything. _**"She's my prey and someone else destroyed her"**_ he thought. His human counterpart went silent; but that's when Seira's hand reached to touch his face with her fingertips.

"It's too late… my zanpakuto is broken" she whispered.

Orihime allowed her power to fade. She knew there wasn't anything more she could do. Grimmjow's eyes quivered slightly. "Fight it, you don't need your sword" he whispered and allowed his humanity to break through to give her one last good memory.

"I've been trying, because I knew you were here"

Grimmjow felt numb and he could feel his hollow hole slowly shrink smaller. He was at a loss for words and didn't know what to say to her. She tried to smile, sensing his inner battle of emotions. Her slit eyes turned to see her captain appear beside Rukia. His slate grey eyes shimmered with sympathy. Grimmjow couldn't even allow himself to argue with the head of the sixth squad.

"Brother" Rukia whispered.

He couldn't bring himself to tell her what the head captain had said. Rukia's heart was too fragile at the moment to handle anymore sorrow. Ichigo silently stepped next to her and laced his fingers through hers. She instantly took hold of his hand in return. "Captain…" Seira said forcing her voice to work.

Even though he remained emotionless, Seira could read what was hidden behind his eyes. He was mentally thanking her and it made her smile. She slowly turned her attention back to Grimmjow. "I want…you to do…something for…me"

"What?"

"Don't…waste…your second chance"

"It's already wasted. I became a hollow again"

He felt her hand move to the hole in his abdomen. Her fingers lightly brushed the outlines of it. "It's smaller. You are…merging with your…human counterpart". He watched as her eyes were starting to fade and then he knew he only had a few moments left with her. The hollow inside him stirred. _**"Kiss her you moron. You'll regret it later and I'll have to deal with it"**_ he grumbled. Seira felt her body grow colder and her vision started to blur. "I'm…" she started and then coughed. Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. His thumb brushed it away and leaned down.

Grimmjow's lips touched hers softly. She could barely kiss him back; but it was enough that he could feel it. When he pulled away, her eyes went blank and her body grew colder. Her chest heaved one last breath and stopped completely. He closed his eyes and mentally prepared for the hollow to take over.

Orihime's tears continued to stream and leaned back against Renji. He turned her around and pulled her into his arms. Rukia collapsed to her knees, tears rippling down her pale cheeks. "I'll gather the fourth squad" Byakuya stated and vanished from his spot. Before long, Retsu Unohana arrived personally. Her long ebony hair was braided around her neck and her eyes were forlorn in sympathy.

Retsu knelt down beside the fallen Seira. Grimmjow eyed her harshly. "I'm going to need to take her" she said softly. His eyes bore into her and the hollow took over. "Over my dead body" he snapped. She turned to look at Byakuya. Rukia stood up from the ground and walked directly up to Grimmjow. "Give her to Captain Unohana. Seira deserves a proper funeral after what she sacrificed for you" she whispered harshly.

Grimmjow couldn't believe that she would use that against him. _**"Can you blame her? Seira was her best friend"**_ his humanity said. Retsu gently took Seira from Grimmjow's arms. The second she touched her, she felt spiritual pressure emitting from her body. _**"Strange, she's dead; but she's still got spiritual energy"**_ she thought.

A voice echoed inside Seira's dead mind. _**"Seira…"**_ it continued to say over and over again. Seira eyes opened to see a completely different world. She was inside a cave surrounded by flames on all sides. It felt almost familiar to her; but as she walked the less familiar it really was.

"Seira" the voice called again.

"Hello" Seira replied.

She turned the corner and what lay before her eyes stunned her. A bird that was covered in flames stood before her. It was the largest bird she's ever seen; but it was so beautiful. Its eyes were gold and they seemed to draw her closer. Her feet continued to move forward, feeling the increased heat on her skin as she got closer.

"Seira" the voice said again.

The voice came from the bird and it was a deep male voice, erotically haunting. Seira's hand reached out to touch the bird; but flames caught her hand instead burning her. "Who are you?" she asked. He smiled and it gave her the answer. He was a zanpakuto, her new zanpakuto.

**XxXx I'm sorry if this chapter confuses anyone. This chapter was difficult to write and if you have any questions just ask, I'll be happy to answer them. XxXx**


	18. Chapter 17

**XxXx Thanks you my awesome readers. This story will be coming to a close soon and I have another in the works. So keep an eye out for it. I'd like to see more review and see if I can reach 20. Enjoy the new chapter XxXx**

Chapter 17

Retsu placed Seira onto a bed in a private room. Things just weren't adding up. "If she had died, than her spiritual pressure would have faded as well" she commented to herself. Nothing was normal about the situation and then she noticed the burn on her palm. "That wasn't there before" she said aloud.

Seira stared long and hard at the fire bird in front of her. "I thought I was dead, so how can I see you?" she asked confused. He was silent for a moment, wondering what he should and shouldn't tell her. "I wanted it to look like you died; but you are alive, sort of" he replied.

"What does that mean?"

"Your body is dead; but your mind is alive"

"Great, so when they bury me; I'll be partially alive"

He laughed a little at her sarcasm. "Well if you learn my name before that happens, you won't be buried"

She raised an eyebrow. She was skeptical of his claim; but what other choice did she have? "Okay, then let's do this" she said pulling she sword from its sheathe at her side. She felt no power within in; but she still had her kido abilities.

**The Living World**

The senkimon opened and Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Orihime, and Grimmjow walked out. Orihime's eyes shifted to look at Grimmjow. He hadn't said a word to anyone since Seira's death. She wished that she could help him in some way. The hole in his abdomen was almost closed and soon he'll be human again. In some ways she was happy that his transformation back into a hollow was temporary; but with Seira gone he didn't have anything to look forward to and being a hollow would be easier.

"Save your pity girl, I don't want it" Grimmjow snapped.

"I'm…I'm sorry" Orihime stammered.

"Watch your tone. She didn't do anything do anything to you" Renji snapped.

"I'd be careful if I were you. With Seira gone, the in no one that can stop me from killing you"

Ichigo flash stepped between them. His brown eyes glared at Grimmjow. There was no fear, only certainty. "Enough" he said sternly and let out some of his spiritual pressure as a threat. Rukia looked up at the sky and the crack was glowing. Her eyes widened and then suddenly it shattered.

The spiritual pressure of all the hollows stopped the argument in its tracks. Renji pulled Orihime behind him quickly. It was time to fight and they all knew it. Rukia pulled her zanpakuto from her side and watched the hollows start to emerge from the gaping hole in the sky. Grimmjow wasted no time to unleash his anger while he still could. He vanished from the group and few directly towards the hollows. "Wait Grimmjow" Rukia yelled; but he paid no attention to her plea. All he could see was red in that moment.

"You stay away from the battle" Renji told Orihime.

"But…"

"No! I don't want to see you get hurt"

"Renji…"

He smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. Her hands clung onto him, not wanting him to go at all. _**"What if this is the last time I see him? I've already seen someone die in front of me"**_ she thought to herself. Renji released her and turned to walk towards the oncoming hollows. Out of instinct she grabbed his hand. He stopped instantly and looked at her. Tears sparkled in her eyes and it made his knees grow weak.

"Renji, please stay safe" she said.

"Don't worry I'll be fine"

"I…"

"Orihime, don't cry. You're making it really hard to do my job"

He reached to brush away the falling tears from her cheeks. She leaned up and stopped inches from his lips. He was a little stunned by her bold move; but couldn't deny her what she seemed to want. He closed the small distance and their lips met. The small chaste kiss was more loving than anything she'd ever experienced in her entire life.

Rukia was left smiling at the loving moment between the two friends. She felt almost envious but deep down she was happy for them. Renji broke away from her and smiled. "Wow" he whispered as their foreheads touched.

"Renji hate to ruin your moment; but Grimmjow is fighting alone" Ichigo interrupted and took off after Grimmjow.

Rukia followed seconds later. "I need to go" Renji whispered. She nodded hesitantly. His warmth left her and she watched him vanish and appear in the air with the others.

Seira slashed through the flames over and over again. It seemed to be never ending. There were new burns forming on her cheek and left forearm. Sweat dripped from her curved chin and evaporated before hitting the cave floor.

"Hado 88, Hiryu Gerkizoku Shinten Raiho" she yelled.

A gigantic electricity blast of spiritual energy was fired from her. The explosion sent her backward several yards before she was able to stop herself. She felt her energy suddenly decrease after using the technique. _**"No surprise it's the highest kido I know"**_ she thought to herself.

Originally, she kept her kido abilities to herself. She didn't want to be promoted in anyway. She liked where she was, or at least she used to. As the smoke cleared, she saw the form of the bird. Her eyes widened, there was barely a mark on him.

"I'm impressed. You have some skill and personality. I shall lend you my power. My name is Fenikkusu no hono" he said.

Seira collapsed to her knees and felt his strength empower her sword. Her body felt light and she slipped into a slumber once more.

Retsu noticed several more burns on Seira's body. She stepped back in shock as Seira's body started to glow red. Flames surrounded her body, caressing her. "Isane!" she yelled. Her lieutenant ran into the room and her eyes almost fell out of their sockets. "Send word to the head captain and all the other captain of this phenomena" she ordered.

"Yes Captain, right away"

Isane used kido to spread the words as quickly as she could. Before long, Byakuya Kuchiki and Toshiro Hitsugaya arrived. Seira's body was still being caressed by the flames. "What the hell is this" Toshiro asked.

"I'm not sure" Retsu replied honestly.

Seira's burns were beginning to heal rapidly and her eyes fluttered open. "She's alive" Toshiro gasped. She sat up and looked directly at the three captains in front of her. A bird's cry could be heard and wings of flame appeared on Seira's back.

"A phoenix?" Byakuya asked silently.

The flames dimmed and Seira stood up on her feet, taking a deep breath of air. "I'm glad to know that I wasn't buried" Seira sad taking a step towards them.

"How are you alive?" Toshiro asked.

"Good question; but I honestly don't know" she replied.

She continued to walk in the direction of the exit. Byakuya stood before her. His eyes started directly into hers. "Captain…" she said softly. He took a step back to allow her through. He knew exactly where she was heading. The second his thought crossed his mind, she vanished.

"Where did she go?" Toshiro asked.

"The world of the living" Byakuya answered.


	19. Chapter 18

**XxXx Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and favorite/follower adds. I believe there will only be one or two more chapters left in this story; but I would like to know if you want to see a lemon in it at some point. Here is the next chapter, enjoy and as always please review XxXx**

Chapter 18

Grimmjow fired a cero at several of the hollows that had tried to surround him. There were just so many and it seemed endless. Ichigo appeared next to him. "Getsuga Tensho" he yelled. A large wave of spiritual energy shot out from the slash of his zanpakuto. Rukia appeared seconds later. "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki" she called and her sword turned snowy white with a long crystal white band at the hilt that flowed epically with the wind.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro" she yelled.

Ice surrounded two hollows and encased them inside. Moments later the ice crumbled taking them as victims. Renji appeared next to her. She smiled at him. He simply nodded his head, understanding her silent words. She was happy for him.

Orihime looked on from the ground. The large amounts of hollows were making her faith slightly waver. A rush of spiritual pressure made her grow ridged. She automatically turned to see a senkaimon appear a few feet away from her.

When the door opened, Orihime's eyes widened. Seira walked out of the gates, her long red hair flowing against the waves of spiritual pressure. Her blue eyes made contact with Orihime and she smiled.

"Seira how…"

"How am I alive? Honestly, I don't know; but I really don't have time to chat. I need to take care of some things" she replied and vanished from her spot.

All Orihime could do was smile at the turn of events. Renji could see so many more hollows in the depths of the garganta hole. "Damnit, there just seems to be no end to them" he cursed. Rukia was panting with fatigue; but continued to battle through it.

A hollow appeared behind her ready to strike with its claws. "Rukia, behind you" Renji yelled. She squinted her eyes; but the pain never came. She opened her eyes and saw crimson hair and a female body. Her back was to her and she couldn't see the face. "Are you alright, Rukia" she asked. The voice was unmistakable. "Seira"

Seira slashed her sword straight through the hollow's body. She turned around to face her best friend.

"How is this possible? I watched you die" Rukia asked.

"I know and I wish I could explain right now; but I can't"

Seira took off in the direction of Grimmjow. Rukia smiled and shifted her body around to an oncoming attack from a hollow only to see Renji get thrown back by the one he was fighting.

Seira caught Renji against her. He looked back to see who had caught him. He was irritated by the interference on his behalf; but when he saw Seira, his words disappeared. "Hello Renji" she said with a smile. His facial expression told a story of how dumbfounded he really was. "How?" was all he could ask.

"Can't talk about this now; we need to get that hole closed and the only way we can do that is by a large amount of spiritual pressure. I'm hoping my defiance makes the captains come here"

"Seira…"

He trailed off when he watched her leave in the direction of Ichigo and Grimmjow.

"Getsuga Tensho" Ichigo yelled again.

Another wave of spiritual energy formed from the slash of his zanpakuto. Grimmjow used his sword to swiftly kill a few that had attempted to surround him. He was about to clash with another when he saw a woman step in. She spun her body and her sword decapitated the hollow's head.

Grimmjow grabbed arm roughly and spun her around to face him. Once his eyes met hers, he removed his hand as if he had gotten burned. "Hello Grimmjow" she said with another smile. His eyes narrowed in fury.

"What kind of trickery is this? You are not Seira. She died in my arms. Even the spiritual pressure is different" he asked harshly.

"I thought you might react this way; but the reality is that I'm alive and the reason my spiritual pressure is different is because I have a different zanpakuto now"

He searched her eyes in that brief moment without hollows attacking. The color in her eyes radiated emotions, emotions for him. He had seen the same look when she died in his arms. Her gaze traveled to his hollow hole. It was a lot smaller since the last time she had seen it. _**"How long was I dead for?"**_ she thought. The thought was shattered by the screeching and growling of more hollows coming out of the hole.

"Burn, Fenikkusu no hono" Seira called.

Her sword glowed red and a Phoenix's cry could be heard through the flames that surrounded the blade. Seira's fingers danced along the flamed blade. "Goka" she called and spun her body in a complete 360. Flames shot out and surrounded the garganta hole. Screeches could be heard as the flames burned the hollows occupying the front line.

**The Soul Society**

The captains made their way to the chambers of the head captain. Byakuya knew right away what the topic of discussion would be. Seira's miraculous revival and her defiance to listen to orders, made her a target once more; but knowing the threat in Karakura Town was a priority to her, he understood why she defied orders.

"The reason I called this meeting is because we have received critical information from squad twelve's research and development" Yamamoto announced.

"Permission to speak freely head captain" Retsu asked.

"Granted"

"Does this have anything to do with third seat Seira Mayumi's revival and the threat in Karakura Town?"

"It does. Third seat of squad six, Seira Mayumi, had been revived by the zanpakuto she now wields. She had also fled to the world of the living. We can only assume that the reason is because there is a large garganta hole open above Karakura Town. All captains must go to the world of the living to close the hole"

"Yes sir" they all replied at once.


	20. Chapter 19

**XxXx Sorry for the long update; but I just haven't come up with a good way to end this story. If you have any suggestions of how you would like to see this story end, please let me know. This chapter is slightly shorter than the previous ones; but I hope you enjoy it and as always please review. XxXx**

Chapter 19

**Karakura Town**

The flames danced along the edges of the garganta hole. "I don't know how long this will last. Hopefully until the captains get here at least" Seira said looking directly at Grimmjow. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Rukia and Renji approaching.

"You know your new zanpakuto is a complete knock-off to the Head Captain's" Renji said with a teasing smile.

"Shut up, I didn't choose it. Besides, it's nowhere near the strength of his. As it stands now, I'm just your average third seat. Both you and Rukia are stronger than me now"

"I'm not so sure about that" Ichigo interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo cocked his head back in the direction of the garganta hole. He watched as it was slightly smaller than it first was. "From what I could tell, you were fighting at bankai level without even releasing your shikai. The hole is a little smaller now" he replied. Every set of eyes went to the hole and sure enough it was a little smaller. Seira tightened her grip on the hilt of her zanpakuto. It made no sense to her. After Seinaru was broken, she felt every part of her power being ripped from her. Although, Fenikkasu was a lot harder to make submit than her, she never expected this to happen.

Grimmjow suddenly felt a sharp burning around his hollow hole and quickly put his hand over it. Seira automatically sensed the decrease in his spiritual pressure. Her eyes were on him in a matter of seconds. "Oh no" she whispered. He groaned in pain and his hand could feel the shrinking of his hole becoming human flesh.

"Grimmjow…" Seira softly spoke.

"Save it, I know what's happening. My times up and now I get to return to a human body"

"It's not as horrible as you make it seem"

"But the timing really sucks" Renji interjected.

Rukia elbowed him in the ribs for his comment. He could still sense Orihime nearby. _**"Maybe she could stall it"**_ but as soon as the thought crossed his mind, Grimmjow yelled in agony. The hole had finally closed completely. Seira's face grew sadder by the second. She knew that he was helpless again and he would hate himself for it.

As the pain subsided, he could no longer sustain himself in the air. He fell from the sky with Seira rushing after him. She caught him and sat him on the ground before Orihime. "Damnit" he cursed as he stood up. Seira watched as the reality sunk in for him. His eyes narrowed and glanced in Orihime's direction.

"Use your power's on me again" he demanded.

"What! Grimmjow you can't" Seira protected.

A shock of spiritual pressure made her stop dead in her tracks. She looked up to see a senkaimon open. Renji and Rukia turned to see Byakuya appear before them. Ichigo noted him as well and they simply exchanged a small glance. Byakuya looked down to see Seira staring at him from the ground.

"Please don't do anything stupid. Let me take care of this" Seira told Grimmjow and vanished.

Seira stood before her Captain. Byakuya's eyes narrowed at her; but before he could scold her for disobeying orders, the rest of the Captain's emerged from the senkaimon. The amount of spiritual pressure that surrounded her was almost suffocating; but she fought it down.

The flames that were surrounding the edges of the garganta died out and the hollows were starting to invade once more. Another batter for survival had begun and Grimmjow was helplessly human. He turned toward Orihime.

"You must use your powers on me again" he said.

"Grimmjow, I don't know what would happen a second time"

"I don't care. Give me a second chance to prove I can be both human and hollow. I can't be fully human. I need to be able to protect her"

Orihime listened to his words of redemption. He didn't want it for himself, he wanted it for Seira and it was a familiar feeling for her. Seira released her shikai and had begun to fight the invading army of hollows alongside her Captain and Lieutenant.

"Soten Kissun, I reject" she called.

Grimmjow's body was absorbing the energy that was surrounding him and he felt the peak of his hollow once more. _**"So you need my strength again"**_ the hollow commented. _**"Yes,**_ _**she died once for us already. We need to protect her"**_ he replied. There was silence for a moment. _**"Agreed".**_

"Goka" Seira yelled and spun in a 360.

The flames scattered in a large array of directions. Toshiro was surprised by her new abilities. The more energy they poured out, the more the hole was starting to close. Fatigue was setting in on Rukia and Renji and before anything could be done, both fell to the ground drained of spiritual energy.

A hollow took advantage and followed them to the ground. Seira tried to rush quickly to their aid; but her path was blocked by three more hollows. She screamed in frustration, fearing the worst; but she saw a flash of light blue hair strike the hollow down. Grimmjow was an arrancar once more. He turned and gave her a sincere smile. Her flamed zanpakuto was driven into a hollow's skull then it imploded upon impact.

"Grimmjow" she called.

"Not now babe, we got work to do" he replied.

His comment stunned her; but she couldn't help but smile at the trivial name he had called her. She turned her attention back to the shrinking hole above them. Her confidence in the winning the battle had returned and she only had Grimmjow to thank.


	21. Chapter 20

**XxXx Well this isn't going to be the last chapter. There will be one more; but I may post an epilogue if I get enough requests for one. So enjoy the new chapter and as always please review. XxXx**

Chapter 20

With Grimmjow's energy at its peak, the hole was starting to shrink faster. The fight was about lasting long enough without getting killed in the process. Orihime continued to watch with hope. She was so busy trying to bring back Grimmjow's arrancar powers, she had forgotten about Renji. Her eyes franticly searched the sky for him; but he was not there. Fearing the worst, she began to panic.

"Renji!" she yelled.

Seira heard her scream and turned to see that was happening. Orihime was running in the direction of Renji and Rukia's unconscious forms. She drove her sword into another hollow. "Grimmjow, I'm going to give Orihime a hand. Can you handle things up here?" she yelled.

Grimmjow decapitated a head from the bottom of a hollow. "Yeah, go" he replied. He seemed different this time around to her. The first time he returned as an arrancar, he tried to kill her; but this time was different, he was more human. A smile crept to her face as she rushed to the ground.

"Seira, I can't find Renji" Orihime cried.

"He and Rukia are over there" she replied pointing over by a bunch of trees.

Renji's crimson hair was seen behind the trunk of a large maple tree. Orihime instantly ran towards him. His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly agape. "Soten Kissun, I reject" she yelled tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

"He'll be fine. He's just drained of spiritual energy" Seira said reassuring her that he was fine.

Grimmjow pulled his zanpakuto close to his body. As his sword started to glow light blue, he traced his fingertips along the blade. "Grind, Pantera" he called. A twister of spiritual energy surrounded him as his body changed.

Seira sensed the dramatic change in his energy and smiled knowing he had released his zanpakuto. She turned to look up at the sky. The vortex surrounding him dissipated and a more feline version of Grimmjow was in his place. She couldn't help but think he looked really good in that form. His hair had become long and flowing, and the markings around his eyes enlarged and extended to the tips of his ears; which had become swept back and cat-like.

"God he looks good" she whispered to herself.

Orihime was concentrated on healing Renji and Rukia to notice Seira's comment. "Will you be alright down here, Orihime?" she asked. Orihime's gray eyes quivered. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Go help him" she replied. Seira freed her zanpakuto from its sheath and turned from them. "Oh, Seira"

"Yeah"

"Grimmjow didn't want his powers back from himself; he wanted them back to protect you"

Seira's heart started to race. "Thank you" she said and vanished. She appeared next to Grimmjow just as he set off the first set of 'Garra de la Pantera' bombs. Her eyes turned to see how everyone else was fairing. Byakuya released his shikai and thousands of tiny blades in the form of pink petals devoured a large group of hollows; but the one thing Seira noticed was how small the garganta hole was.

"Just a little more" Toshiro yelled.

Seira took note of what the small captain had said and she flash-stepped in front of the hole. Grimmjow's eyes went wide. "Seira, what the hell are you doing? Get away from there" he yelled. His plea alerted Byakuya and he shifted in her direction.

"Burn, Fenikkusu no hono" she called.

A phoenix's cry screeched as she called for her shikai. Eyes glowed from inside the darkness. "Goka" she called and spun her body; but before she could finish the total 360, three sharp spikes of hollow flesh pierced through her chest.

"NO!" Grimmjow yelled.

He rushed towards her, building up his spiritual pressure into his claws. They were beginning to glow and he made a slashing motion. Ten light blue blades of reishi were hurled inside the darkness. The spikes retracted from Seira's chest and blood seeped out, soaking her harkama rapidly.

Her vision was starting to blue; but the hole was so close to closing. She forced her body to cooperate. "Hado 63, Raikoho" she called and released a massive wave of yellow energy into the darkness. A bright light emulated from the hole, indicating that the blast had hit something.

Seira's vision completely blurred and her eyes closed. Her body started to fall from the sky. Grimmjow caught her in his arms and held her close. Blood coated his hands and he knew that he needed to find someone to heal her. Retsu Unohana appeared before him.

"I'll heal her, take her to the ground" she stated.

Grimmjow laid her gently on the grass. Retsu knelt down beside Seira and started the healing process. He looked up to see if her final attack was enough to close the hole completely. Captain Kyoraku finished the last two remaining hollows and waited to see if anymore would emerge; but the sky suddenly sealed shut.

"It's closed" he confirmed.

A smile appeared on Ichigo's face; but it quickly faded when he saw Captain Unohana healing Seira. He rushed down to her side. Grimmjow reverted back to his human form and knelt down next to Seira. "I'm sorry, Grimmjow" Ichigo said.

"She's not dead, Ichigo" he replied.

"No, I mean about not giving you a real chance"

"Don't worry yourself over it. It's done and over with"

"I guess you're right"

Renji and Rukia stood up; but had smiles upon their faces. Rukia thanked Orihime and then walked in Ichigo's direction. Renji pulled Orihime to him and instantly pressed his lips onto hers. She clung onto him, trying not to cry with joy.

Ichigo turned to see Rukia walking in his direction. He smiled at her and she returned the simple gesture. She realized just how much he meant to her and she acted on impulse. She embraced him tightly. "Rukia" he said stunned. She mentally rolled her eyes, noticing how dense he really was about feelings.

Retsu pushed a little more energy into her healing abilities and finished closing Seira's wounds. Her blue eyes opened and met Grimmjow's gaze. "How do you feel?" Retsu asked. She slowly sat up and placed a hand on her chest. "Like a fucking truck hit me" she replied. He chuckled at the foulness of her mouth. _**"That's my girl"**_ his hollow part said.

Grimmjow helped her to her feet and she automatically looked up at the sky. The garganta hole was no longer there and a smile appeared on her face. "Thank god" she whispered. She felt fingers lace with hers and she turned to see Grimmjow close to her. "Thank you" she said softly turning to face him.

"There is no need to thank me"

"Yes, there is. You changed me and for the better. Before I knew it, I had fallen in love with you; all of you, hollow and human"

Grimmjow was stunned by her confession. The hollow inside laughed at her confession of love for even him; but there was no way that even he could deny love for her. He reached for her cheek and tilted her head up to capture her lips with his.

Byakuya looked on at his third seat in a moment of passion with the newly formed half human, half arrancar. A small smile crept to his face as he turned to walk back through the senkaimon.

**XxXx Well there was chapter 20. Let me know how I did and stay alert for the final chapter coming in the next few days. Like I said, I may post an epilogue if I get enough requests for one. XxXx**


	22. Epilogue

**XxXx Well it seems that a lot of you wanted an epilogue. Well it took me some time; but here it is. I hope you will enjoy it and as always please review. XxXx**

**Seira's POV**

After the Garganta hole was closed, I was brought back to the Soul Society for punishment or so it seemed. No one was allowed to return with me, except for Captain Kuchiki. Grimmjow complained about it; but Ichigo was able to calm him to a point, so I could leave without him attacking anyone.

The Head Captain tallied off all my crimes, which was a pretty big list. Let's see…having an arrancar resurrecćion as my first zanpakuto, aided and protected a former espada, released my resurrecćion in the World of the Living, fled to the World of the Living without permission after I had acquired a new zanpakuto and fell in love with a former espada.

Most of the Captains agreed to wipe my slate clean, because I contributed the most effort in closing the Garganta. My punishment was probation from the World of the Living for six months. Believe me, it was torture. I missed Grimmjow a lot; but Renji helped out by giving and receiving letters for me. He goes to the living world quite often to visit Orihime. In one of my latest letters, Grimmjow spoke of Ichigo having him attend school in the fall. Technically he was a seventeen year old human/hollow hybrid now.

Speaking of Ichigo, he and Rukia finally stopped denying their feelings for one another. Today marks four months without seeing Grimmjow. All I've done was sit in the Squad Six office and do ridiculous amounts of paperwork.

"Third Seat Mayumi" a messenger called from outside the door.

"Enter" I shouted.

"Head Captain Yamamoto requests a meeting with you immediately"

I sighed, "Alright" I replied and started out of the office. The whole way there, I wondered what he could possibly want. The guards outside the door moved out of the way as soon as they saw me. The old man was sitting at his desk.

"You wanted to see me, Head Captain" I said.

"Yes, Seira. It's come to my attention that you've done exceptionally well with obeying everything that you were told"

"I am on probation sir"

"Well I am lifting it as of now"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes and I've made arrangements for you to enter the World of the Living"

A smile coated my face and I was so happy that I could have hugged him. "Thank you so much, sir" I said and turned heel to walk out the door. There was a skip to my step as I made my way to the senkaimon.

"Seira" a voice shouted.

I turned to see Renji running up to me. There was an envelope in his hand and I figured it was a letter from Grimmjow. "Where are you going?" he asked. I simply raised my right hand up to show him that my probation bracelet had been removed.

"You've off probation?"

"Yup and I'm going to the World of the Living"

"Well here, this is yours"

He handed me the envelope. I quickly opened it and pulled the piece of paper out, then started to read its contents.

"_Seira,_

_ School started and I already hate it. Ichigo is such a dumbass for suggesting I do this; but it is a way to pass the time until I get your next letter from Renji. Two more months and I finally will get to see you; I have a countdown as my screensaver on my computer as stupid as that sounds._

_ I found an apartment and in the process of moving into it. I couldn't take Kisuke Urahara's place anymore. They guy is a total nut job. The hollow inside has been surfacing a little more often and I've found that anger is the trigger._

_Can't wait to see you_

_Grimmjow J."_

Another smile formed on my face. Renji placed his hand on my shoulder and we stepped through the senkaimon together. When the door opened on the other side, I stopped and take in the breathtaking scenery.

"It feels great to be back here" I said.

"I bet"

It was a little bit of a struggle getting into my gigai, my body was so used to the Soul Society. I quickly made my way to the High School where I knew everyone would be. Renji followed silently. Hearing the bell meant that the say was done and they'd be soon exiting.

My eyes scanned for his light blue hair. He really wasn't hard to miss. I suppressed my nervousness and started in his direction. Orihime was running up to Renji and wrapped her arms around him. I smiled at the sight. I was glad he was finally happy. Ichigo and Rukia walked out together, smiles were on both of their faces.

"Seira" Rukia said catching sight of me.

"Hey Rukia" I replied.

"Did you get off probation early?"

"Yeah, for good behavior"

We laughed at how ridiculous that sounded. She turned behind her; "Grimmy, someone's here to see you" she called. That was such a childish nickname she had for him. I could see him approaching the small group. "I've told you a thousand times to not call me that" he grumbled. His voice was still the same and it sent a shiver up my spine.

He turned and made eye contact with me. "Seira" he whispered. I waved and tilted my head to the side. He pushed Ichigo and Rukia out of the way to stand directly in front of me. His hand reached out to touch my face and it warmed my body completely. Before I knew it, his lips were on mine in a deep kiss.

Nothing could compare to that feeling. I missed him so damn much that I felt the tears burning the insides of my eyes. I felt at home in his arms and I regretted nothing. So what if my reputation was tarnished because I saved him and protected his life; he deserved a second chance at life and that what I intend to give him.

"Get a room" Ichigo commented.

He broke the kiss and flipped him off. It was nice to see them getting along, even if it was in such a crude way. He brought me to his new apartment. It was still kind of empty; but it was his, the scent was unmistakable. I sat down on the floor beside him and took both of his hands into mine.

"I missed you so much, Grimmjow" I said.

"I missed you to" he replied.

"To be honest, I thought maybe you'd move on when I was sentenced six months' probation"

The insecurity about myself was starting to show. The green around the corners of his eyes became more prominent and that meant the hollow part of him was surfacing. "Grimmjow" I said softly and the green was starting to fade. He turned in my direction once more. "I couldn't move on. You are everything to me. You're the only one that ever gave a damn about me"

"What about the hollow part of you?"

"We are one in the same. What I feel, he does"

I leaned in and kissed his lips. "I love you" I whispered and lay my head on his shoulder, breathing in his intoxicating scent. His arm wrapped around me, pulling me closer still. "I love you to" he replied. I smiled and I realized that I belonged with him, always have.

**XxXx I hope you all enjoyed, Thank you for taking the time to read this story. Feel free to leave a review XxXx**


End file.
